Rukia's Tale of the Ring
by 7dragons7
Summary: Rukia had an idea. Gather all their friends and act out the movies she had seen. With a little help from Aizen and a lot of pleading so begins the tale of the Hobbits, Elves and of course, the one ring.
1. Rukia’s Great Idea

Chapter One - Rukia's Great Idea

She clapped her hands. "Everyone listen up." she ordered.

Matsumoto glanced around. "What is it Rukia? Why have you gathered all of us?"

The dark haired woman smiled. "I have seen the most amazing thing. It was quite possibly the best fourteen hours of my life." she said happily. Her violet eyes shining at the memory.

"Really?" asked Momo.

"WOW! I'm excited Ken-chan!" cried Yachiru jumping up and down. He grunted in agreement. Yumichika and Ikkaku looking skeptical that anything that was fourteen hours could be anything but boring.

Rukia had gathered everyone into the Kuchiki manor to tell her wonderful story. Even her friends form the human world were here. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu. Urahara and Yoruichi as well. And with special permission, Shinji and his friends. The lieutenants and captains where there as well. All curious of what this entailed.

Ichigo knew what this was about. "Rukia," he sighed. "Really? You're going to act out those movies by yourself?"

"Fool!" she growled. "Of course not! That would be boring. I've recruited some help. But! You have to be nice. They promised they would."

The Captain's became stiff. The Visords angry. "Rukia!" shouted Ichigo.

"No it's okay, I promise." she pleaded.

From the shadows they appeared none other then Aizen his ever loyal Gin and Tousen at his side. Of course the Espada behind them.

Swords were being drawn from every angle. Grimmjow smiled wickedly as he eyed Ichigo. Matsumoto cracked her knuckles at the sight of Gin. Who smiled at her weakly before taking a step behind Aizen. Hiyori was being held back by Shinji who would soon be in need of being held down as Aizen gave them a mocking smile. And Shunsui leaned in closer to take a better look at Harribel. A smack across the head was all he needed from Nanao to make him stop ogling at her well endowed chest. Kira and Hisagi looked nervous and angry and Momo looked pale.

"Look, let's all be friends here," Rukia said shrinking under the glare of her brother. Knowing she would be rebuilding the house herself if anything was to happen to the home.

"Enough." Yamamoto snapped, slamming his staff on the ground. "A few hours of peace will not kill us. All of you sit down and stop acting like children."

That was very much the end of that. The Espada's took their seats among the Shinigami. Starrk sat down next to Ukitake whom seemed more than happy to oblige. He handed a lollypop to Lilynette who looked at disdainfully. She glanced at the white haired Toshiro next to her who was holding a lollipop of his own. They shared a look of sympathy for each other and both munched on their treat.

Baraggan sat next to Yamamoto seeing a man of great status, much like himself. His Fraction taking places around the room. Making sure nothing became of their king.

Harribel much to Shunsui's disappointment took a seat far away from him, her fraction more then happy to follow. Taking a seat next to Yoruichi. Kisuke on her other side who gave a thumbs up to the disappointed eighth captain.

Rangiku dragged Gin against his will to an open seat next to her. He gave Aizen a pleading look, but there was really nothing to be done. There was no rage like a woman scorned. And even Aizen as powerful as he was, would not get in that middle of that.

Aizen stood next to Rukia waiting for his Espada to take a seat.

"I needed Aizen because his ability will make this not boring. And really it will be lots of fun." Aizen gave them all a smile.

"So," she turned to him. "We need at least some idea of a cast."

"Hm." he pondered his eyes running along the people here. "Where are we starting from?"

"The Fellowship."

He nodded. "Hobbits are needed first."

Rukia eyed all that were present. "Hiyori should be one. Hanataro should be another."

The blonde Visord perked up. "Be a what?"

"Yachiru." continued Aizen pointing at the pink haired girl.

"Yay! Thank you Aizy!"

"And of course Captain Hitsugaya,"

"Excellent!" Rukia said happily. "Now we are all going to be in the Lord of the Rings!"

There was silence.

"The lord of the what now?" asked Matsumoto. Ichigo shook his head, embarrassed that he knew her. Orihime looked excited clapping her hands as she listened.

"Just watch. I'm sure you'll find it all quite enjoyable." Aizen smiled and drew his sword. "Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu,"

The room shimmered and than faded away into darkness.

"If you would start Captain Unohana."


	2. The Illusions Fall into Place

Chapter Two- The Illusions Fall into Place

Unohana opened her eyes slowly. Memories filler her head. She knew they were not her real memories. This was all Aizen's ability. But they were powerful and it was better for the sake of the story to let his illusions take over.

She remembered being given a ring.

"It began," she spoke to no one in particular. "With the forging of the great rings." she reached down and insistently touched the ring on her hand. "Three to the Elves. Immortal, wisest and fairest among all beings." She smiled at the truth of these words. For the first time light appeared and she was able to get a good look at herself. Her hair was not braided down the front but loose and wavy behind her. She wore a dazzling white dress. Her ears were pointed. The wonders of Aizen's power never ceased to amaze her.

But she must continue. "Seven to the dwarf lords, great miners and craftsman."

She stopped. In the shadows she could see nine men. Their eyes glowing in the darkness. Emerald eyes, sapphire eyes, golden, jade, turquoise. She swallowed. "And nine. Nine rings were given to the race of men, whom above all else, desire power."

She continued, "Within these rings bore the power to govern each race, but all of them wore deceived. For another ring was made."

She saw a large volcano inside deep within it's depths stood a man. Dark brown hair. His dark brown eyes filled with triumph.

She spoke calmly but her heart did not agree with her tone. "In the land of Mordor in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Aizen built in secret a master ring which could control all others. It was one ring, to rule them all."

Unohana closed her eyes sadly as she heard the screams of men woman and children fell to the hungry armies of Hollows.

"One by one, they fell to the power of the ring." she opened her eyes slowly. "But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and Elves marched against the armies of Hollows."

She saw it all as if she was there. Aizen standing on the slopes of the mountain ordering the Hollows to rip apart the armies below. She watched a man she knew Shunsui order archers to fire arrows.

"Hold positions! Fire the arrows!" he ordered.

"Victory was near." Unohana said sadly as she watched Aizen step down from the slopes the ring gleaming on his finger. With his blade he swung at the King of Men. Killing him.

"But the power of the ring, could not be undone."

A man runs to the fallen King. The King of Men's son.

"It was at that moment. When all hope was lost. That Isshin son of the King took up his fathers sword."

The dark haired man reached for the blade. The approaching Aizen reached out for him, to destroy the heir to the throne of men. The ring gleaming dangerously in the light of the volcano.

A single but furiously powerful slash cuts off the fingers of the hand that was reaching out towards him. Including the finger that bore the ring. Brown eyes filled with pain and disbelief. His power fades from him. A glimmer of regret flashes threw those eyes only to be replaced with rage and anger. His body fades away with out the ring to sustain his life force he turns to nothing more than dust.

Unohana watched mesmerized. "This was Isshin's one chance to destroy the ring and evil forever." Her heart fills with a sadness at the sight she sees next.

Isshin had not destroyed the ring. He had kept it. "The hearts of men are easily corrupted." she said sadly. "And the ring of power, has a will of it's own."

Hollows attacked him. Isshin was knocked off horse. He quickly put on the ring turning invisible. He reappeared in the lake the ring had slipped off his finger falling into the depths. His thoughts was no longer of his own safety but that of the ring and how to get it back.

No longer invisible the Hollows attacked Isshin, killing him.

"The ring betrayed, Isshin, to his death." Unohana sighed sadly "And some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost forever. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge."

She saw the ring at the bottom of the lake. And a pale hand reaching for it.

"Until when chance came it ensnared a new bearer."

"Ughhhhaaa,"

"The ring fell to the creature Wonderweiss who took it deep into the caves of the Misty Mountains."

Violet eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the caves. The little light that managed to make it into the cave showed the blonde creature clinging to the ring. "Shiny,"

"The ring gave Wonderweiss unnatural long life, for five hundred long years the ring poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of the cave the ring waited." she took a deep breath. "Darkness crept back into the forests of the world, Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless shadow. And the ring perceived all. It abandon, Wonderweiss."

Unohana saw the ring fall into the hands of someone else. "But something happened than, the ring did not expect It was picked up by the most unlikely person."

A hand reached out for the ring.

"Urahara Kisuke of the Shire."

The blonde haired man looked at the ring curiously.

A cry of anguish rang through the cave. "Loooooost!"

The man looked towards the cry and quickly slipped the ring into his pocket before slipping away.

Unohana smiled as the memories finished. She was in her home in the forest. Her mirror no longer showing her images. Her hand drifted her own ring again. Things would change soon. When the unexpected would shape our world.

The winds whispered words of dangers and ominous warnings. She sighed heavily. Time was running out for the race of Men. And for her own kind as well.

She steeped in the moonlight a small break in the trees where she could see the dark sky with the stars shining as brightly as they were able too. Yes, the world would soon change.


	3. Wizards and Visords

Chapter Three- Wizards and Visords

"_There and back again," _Urahara stuck out his tongue as he wrote the words. Urahara Kisuke lived in a place called the Shire. It was filled with nice lush hills filled with shrubbery and flowers. It was a peaceful place. The people who lived in these hills were very recluse. Many were exiles from the real world.

While not all of them had the same problem that made them exiles for society it was a place where everyone was excepted. So all in all anyone who lived out in the hills of the Shire was called a Visord. Wither they had the power of them or not.

Urahara Kisuke did not have that power. But it did not stop him from living there. He was quite content. Or at least he had been until a wizard had come and uprooted him from his quite peaceful life.

He smiled fondly at the memories. How many times had his life been endangered during that adventure? Too many, yet now all he wanted was one more adventure.

He picked up his quill and continued to write. So he had decided to write a book. A book for the Visords. A book of his adventure.

And about the people he lived with. He didn't know who would ever read it, but he felt that at least a few more people should know about the hills here. He didn't want the Visord to fade into a forgotten page in history.

He wrote carefully about how they lived. Inside the hills. It really was quite beautiful having flowers growing on your roof.

'_We come in all shapes and sizes_.' he wrote. '_With all sorts of interests and dislikes. While the world doesn't always seem to except us we have learned to be content with the way things are.'_

He musings were cut short by an abrupt knock on his door.

"Hana!" he called.

There was no answer.

The blonde sighed and placed his green and white stripped hat upon his head. "Hana!"

But the boy Hana that was being called for was not in the house. He was outside under his favorite tree, reading his favorite book. From where he sat he could see the road and the next to none who traveled it. No one came to their village and no one really ever saw the need to leave.

But a familiar humming was soon heard down the road. Hana smiled to himself. Yes the familiar humming of an old friend, one of the few who traveled this road.

He stood up pocketing the book as he peeked down the road.

A horse and cart approached. It stopped in front of him. The man had his head down a pale blue gray hat hiding his face.

The boy smiled. "You're late aren't you?"

A slight chuckled turned into a cough. "The air here always makes my old lunges ache. Slows me up." The man sat up straight pushing the hat up. The ever kind smile on his face. His white bangs hanging in front of his just as kind eyes.

"Ukitake-sama!" Hana jumped into the cart giving the man a hug. "It's been to long."

"Hanataro-kun," sighed the man returning the hug. "I hope you have been well."

"Always," he said happily. The cart began to move again the horse moving at it's slow pace again.

"So," sighed Hana content. "What's new in the outside world. Tell me everything?"

"Everything?" laughed Ukitake. "As curious as ever. Well, the world goes on as it always has. Full of comings and goings."

Hanataro nodded.

The long haired man's hair fluttered in the cool breeze that came across them. His hat stayed perfectly in place like magic, but that was to be expected from a wizard.

"So, Hana," Ukitake said cheerfully, "How is he? How is Urahara?"

"Ah," said Hanataro, smiling at the closest thing he had to family. "Well you know Kisuke-san."

The white haired man nodded. "That I do. So, stubborn as ever?"

"And then some,"

"So planning for his birthday party is quite chaotic I assume?"

"You have no idea." The two shared a laugh.

'_Life in the Shire, goes on much as it has, full of it's own coming and goings. With change coming slowly if it comes at all. For things are made to endure in the Shire, passing from one generation to the next.' _

"Though, now that you mention it, Ukitake-sama. He has been acting strangely."

The older man looked at the younger curiously. "How do you mean?"

"He just is acting odd. Locking himself up in his study." Hana gazed at the slow moving country side. "He's up to something,"

Ukitake nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

Hana's eyes narrowed as he looked back at his wizard friend. "Oh, I see. Well then keep your secrets," he laughed unable to keep his angry face on for long.

"Secrets?" asked the wizard shocked that he would have such a thing.

"Yes. You know something. You know, before you came along we lived a nice quite life."

Ukitake nodded listening to Hanataro, a small smile on his face.

"We never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"I had nothing to do with the dragon." explained the wizard. "In fact, I was barely involved. I just gave Kisuke-kun a little push out the door."

"Well, whatever you did you have been labeled an official disturber of the peace."

Ukitake looked at the dark haired boy beside him. "Really?" Dark brown eyes glanced at the people they were passing. All of them giving him a disapproving look. "Oh, dear." He pulled his hat down.

"Ukitake-san, Ukitake-san!" Hanataru giggled at the small children that were following behind their cart.

Immediately the older men lit up with happiness. "Take the reigns." he instructed the other. He turned around in his seat waving at the children. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a large bag. He dug in the bag and threw out its contents to the children.

The children cheered at the colored treats that were being tossed their way. "Candy! Candy!" they shouted with glee.

Hanataru handed the wizard back the reigns, once he had finished giving all the young ones treats. "I'm glad your back Ukitake-sama."

The boy jumped out of the carriage.

With a wave to the smaller one Ukitake continued on his way. He traveled the familiar path to an old friend's home.

Things were being set up in the Shire for a big birthday party. People were running about trying to get things ready for tonight.

He smiled adjusting his hat and stepped out of his cart. Up to the familiar path to a familiar house.

He rapped on the door to the home at the top of the hill.

"Coming, coming," called a voice from inside. The door slowly opened. "Ah!"

The blonde embarrassed his old friend. "Jushiro!"

"It is good to see you my old friend. One hundred and eleven years old." sighed the wizard. "And you haven't aged a day."

Urahara laughed. "Come in, come in!" The two men enter the home. Urahara disappearing into the kitchen. "Would you care for something to drink?" he called from the other room. "I have tea, and sake. Good sake. And-"

"Just tea," called the wizard taking a look around the house.

"Just tea?" Urahara peeked out from the kitchen. "That's boring. Oh. Right your lungs. How have you been feeling as of late?"

The long white haired man turned and smiled. "Very well. It's nothing to worry about."

They sat down at a table in the dinning room once the water for the tea had been boiled. Kisuke poured a cup for his guest placing the teabag inside the cup carefully. The blonde cringed as he sat down as the door to his home was rapped upon.

Urahara placed a finger over his mouth. "More relatives. They're all after the house. All upset that I've lived this long," he chuckled. "I just need to get out of here. See the mountains again."

Ukitake nodded. "I see. So you plan on going threw with the plan then."

"But of course." The blonde waved a hand around the room. "All the arrangements have been made. All of this goes to Hanataro."

"He's very fond of you," the wizard said softly, adding honey to his tea.

Urahara sighed removing his hat. "I know it. He'd come with me if I asked. But, Hana wouldn't do well out there. He's not ready for it. No. He's better off here in the Shire."

The blonde stretched his old joints cracking. "Oh, Jushiro." he sighed. "I'm old. I don't look it but I can feel it. Feel it in my heart. Like I'm being stretched."

Ukitake sipped his tea, nodding.

The blonde's gray eyes looked over at him. "I need to leave. And I don't plan on returning."

"I understand," Ukitake said honestly.

The blonde smiled waving a fan that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. "I didn't mean to be such a downer. No one likes a mood killer. Of course someone as old as you would understand the pains of getting of being old,"

Ukitake smiled weakly. "Now, now. Wizards are supposed to live a long time," he tried to explain.

The blonde only laughed at him.


	4. Happy Birthday Kisuke

Chapter Four- Happy Birthday Kisuke

There never were big parties in the Shire. But when someone reaches to be a hundred and eleven years old. Well, that was something to celebrate!

Urahara greeted all his guests. Shaking hands and excepting all the congratulations that went with it.

Hanataro watched his uncle. The blonde looked so happy. Laughing at all the stupid jokes that were being told. Telling a few of his own.

Sitting across from him was long time friend Hiyori. She watched the festivities with a small frown on her face. Her eyes drifted to the people dancing happily.

Hana smiled. "You should ask Shinji to dance." nodding to the blonde who was also watching everyone dance.

"Are you stupid?" she asked. "Girls don't ask boys to dance. And Shinji? Really? I'd rather choke on my own sandal." She huffed and crossed her arms.

Hanataro laughed weakly at his easily riled friend.

The party wore on. As parties do. Ukitake had brought wonderful fireworks that he shot off, lighting up the sky in wonderful colors. Urahara had a group of children around him. He was telling them all the story of when he had been captured by trolls.

Pink and white caught his attention as two more dear friends of his snuck by.

Pink hair and rosy cheeks kept watched in front of the wizard's carriage.

"Is this good enough?" asked the boy with spiky white hair. He held a firework in his hand.

"Big one! Get the biggest one you can!"

The blue green eyes narrowed. "I think this is a horrible idea."

"Just do it!" she instructed.

With a sigh the white haired boy continued to dig threw the fireworks. "This?" he asks holding up a very large firework.

The girl's eyes lit up. "Perfect. Come on!"

The two snuck off into a tent.

"Let's light it!"

"Yachiru, if we are going to this, it really shouldn't be in a tent."

She crossed her arms. "Yes. But, if we don't do it in a tent everyone will know we stole a firework." The boy starred at her. "Then lets put it back."

The girl Yachiru made a pouting face. "Shirooooooo-chaaaaaan!"

"Okay, okay," he grumbled.

The girl smiled happily as she watched him light the firework. The white haired boy closed his eyes regretting everything that was about to happen.

There was of course a loud bang and the firework flew up into the air. Lighting up the sky in the form of a giant blue dragon.

Yachiru cheered jumping up and down. Her face ashy from the firework explosion but she had never been happier. Her reluctant partner in crime just as ashy faced with a guilty face instead of an elated one.

A soft sigh was heard from behind them. " Yachiru Kusajishi, and Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Ukki!" Yachiru said happily. Toshiro scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

Ukitake was unable to scold them further because there was a lot of cheering coming from else where.

"Speech! Speech!" the crowd cheered.

Urahara stepped onto the stage where a band had been playing. He waved his hands to quite everyone down. "Okay. Okay."

He took a deep breath. "My dear friends and family. This started as a home for Visords. Those who were not excepted by the outside world. And yet, you allow me to live with you even though I am not a Visord. And that really means a lot to me. There are all different kinds here. Our Shire is just a small piece of what the world could be and should be."

There was cheers and applause at this.

"I have never been happier here. However," Urahara placed a hand in his pocket. "there are things that need to be done. And I can't do them here."

There where whispers.

"So I regret to inform you, that I must leave you all." Urahara smiled sadly at all of them. "I am very sorry,"

And just like that he disappeared. Everyone gasped and stood up. "Urahara!" they called.

Hanataro stood up. "Kisuke-san!" he cried.

Hiyori glanced at her friend. "That was kind of cool." she yawned watching everyone run around with a bored look on her face.

* * *

There was only one person who knew what happened to Urahara Kisuke. Ukitake was in fact already waiting for him.

Urahara reappeared in his house after slipping off a ring. This said ring turned the wearer invisible. A handy tool he had acquired on his adventure, long ago. He smiled to himself slipping the ring into his pocket.

"Well. You fooled them all. Happy?"

Kisuke smiled. "Clearly not all of them," he grabbed his green and white stripped hat placing it on his head. He began packing little things into a bag he had lying on his table.

Ukitake had a frown on his face but said nothing else.

"You'll keep an eye on Hana, won't you?"

"I'll try."

"Everything goes to Hana. The house and all that's in it."

The wizard looked over at Kisuke. "And this ring of yours?"

The blonde froze. "What of the ring?"

"Does Hana get that too?"

Gray eyes looked up slowly shadowed by the rim of the hat.

Ukitake tilted his head to the side. "It's just a ring after all. It's not so hard to leave a ring behind, is it?"

Urahara stood up straight. "No. I guess not." The blonde pulled the ring out of his pocket. "But I did find it. It does belong to me."

The wizard tensed. He didn't need this to get ugly.

"And what business is it of yours, what I do with my own things?" Kisuke asked.

Brown eyes narrowed. The usually care free man was growing angry over something foolish. "I think you have had the ring quite long enough."

"Tsk!" Urahara said. "You just want it for yourself!"

The lights flashed and a loud thunderous roar rippled through the house. "Urahara Kisuke," hissed Ukitake. A mysterious wind whirled through the house. Making stacks of papers flutter away with it. "Do not take me for a conjure of cheap tricks."

The darkness that had surrounded Urahara seemed to have been blown away with the wind. His gray eyes seemed to have cleared.

"I'm only trying to help." admitted the wizard as the winds died, the rumbling ceased and the lights stopped flickering.

Kisuke removed his hat for a moment to run a hand threw his blond hair before placing it back on his head. "You're right, as always."

Urahara put on his dark green cloak with a white diamond pattern at the bottom. Threw his pack over his shoulder and grabbed his cane. His wooden sandals clacked on the floor as he approached his front door. "But the hour is late and the road is long."

The wizard followed him. "The ring?"

The blonde chuckled. "I know. I know." He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out the plain golden ring.

There was silence for a moment. Both men starred at the ring for a long moment. At last Kisuke laughed and let the ring slide off of his hand and onto the floor. Urahara quickly opened the door and stepped outside the wizard following him.

The blonde smiled weakly at the white haired man. "I've thought of an ending for my book," he said.

Urahara smiled. "Oh?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "And he lived happily ever after, till the end of his days."

"I like it." the wizard said.

"Good bye Jushiro,"

"Take care Kisuke,"

With a smile the blonde headed off his shoes clicking along the pavement.

The wizard turned around carefully. The golden ring glinting in the light. He stepped towards it carefully. He reached for it. Just before his fingers could even graze it, dark brown eyes flooded his vision.

"Take it, Ukitake," words whispered in his ear. Almost like the person was right next to him. Leaning over him. He could feel a body pressed against him. A face next to his. Brown hair in the corner of his vision. A smile that he had only heard stories about.

Ukitake stood up straight and backed away from the ring. The chocolate eyes faded away from his mind and the whispers stopped. He took a deep breath and went into another room of the house. Away from the ring.

"Kisuke-san!" cried Hana running into the house. His eyes scanned home his eyes at last falling to the ring on the floor. He picked it up carefully. Walking up to Ukitake in the other room. "He's gone hasn't he?"

The wizard nodded. "Yes."

Hanataro closed his eyes sadly. "I never thought he'd really leave."

Ukitake glanced behind him seeing the ring in Hanataro's hand. He smiled a warm smile. "Urahara's ring. He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you everything." The wizard held out an envelope.

Hana starred at the wizard and dropped the ring in it. The older man quickly sealed the envelope handing it back to a confused Hana.

"The ring is yours now. Keep it somewhere out of sight."

Hana's eyes became wide as he saw his friend throw on a gray cloak. "You're leaving!? But you've only just arrived!"

"There are some things that I must see to. Questions that need answering."

"What?" Hanataro following him through the house. "I don't understand."

Ukitake stopped right in front of the door. "Neither do I," he said kindly placing a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Please. Keep it secret, keep it safe."

With that he was gone, leaving Hanataro alone in the empty house.


	5. The Story of Aizen’s Ring

Chapter Five- The Story of Aizen's Ring

Ukitake rode on his horse as fast as he was able. Somewhere a poor soul was being tortured. And black gates were allowing nine fearsome riders with rings of great power out of it's depths.

He rode to a beautiful white city. Here there was information that he desperately needed to know.

Inside he riffled threw great stacks of records. Searching. Searching. Searching.

There. Something caught his eye.

_The year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isshin, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the ring of power. It has come to me. This great ring. The ring will be bound to my bloodline and I will tolerate no harm to the ring. It is precious to me. The ring bares an Elvin language that I can not read. At first it is as clear as night and day but quickly fades away. It is a secret now that only fire can tell. _

Ukitake gasped, dropping the parchment.

* * *

Elsewhere in the darkness riders dressed in black approached the outskirts of the smaller villages that come before the Shire. They stop in front of a man.

Emerald eyes shine through the darkness of the hood of the one rider. "Shire. Urahara." The voice was clear and soft but demanding. Not to be questioned.

To scared to even speak the poor soul just points. Without another word the riders in black take off, leaving only a trail of fear behind them.

* * *

But in some places there was no worry.

A happy go lucky pink haired girl stood on top of a bar table, getting everyone to sing.

"Hey ho, to the bottle I go!

To heal my heart and drown my woe.

Rain may fall and wind may blow.

But there still be –

many miles to go!

Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,

and the stream that falls from hill to plain.

Better than rain or rippling brook –"

"And a mug of ale to save this crook!" Yachiru happily sang the last part. The whole bar erupting in cheers and applause. She bowed before them all before hopping down of the table to sit with her friends.

"Yeah, thanks for dancing on our table," grumbled Hiyori at last able to set her drink on the table again.

The pink haired girl only laughed.

Toshiro rolled his eyes and Hana laughed weakly.

Two Visord's took a seat next to the four. Love and Rose.

"Have you heard?" asked Love to the younger ones.

Hiyori looked up at them, her usual scowl. "Heard what?"

"War is brewing," yawned Rose. "Hollows. The mountains are filled with them."

"Far off tales and children stories," laughed Shinji coming to sit with them. "You're all starting to sound like Urahara Kisuke." he laughed. "Insane that man was," He took a sip of his beverage. He nodded towards Hanataro. "Look at Hana here, he's getting there."

The table laughed. Hana as always blushed when to much attention headed his way.

Rose patted the flustered Hana. "Ah, you'll be fine. You're not one to get your self in a bad situation. You keep your nose clean, so no trouble will find you."

"Hey Shinji," said Lisa another Visord. "Want to dance."

He gave her a grin. "Sure thing."

Hiyori huffed. "That horse face needs a good kick in the crotch." she grumbled.

Hana smiling at his friend knowing that if he didn't change the subject, someone somewhere was getting a kick in the groin.

Hanataro led his disgruntled friend out. The walked back to their respective homes. It was a cool night, as most were in the Shire. Hana's home came first and he waved off Hiyori who continued on her own way.

Hana's house hadn't been the same since Kisuke had left. The house was to quite. Yet something wasn't right tonight.

A figure long white hair snarled, brown eyes filled with panic appeared from around the corner. "Hana, is it safe?"

The younger, once getting over his shock, dug threw his trunk pulling out the envelope that Ukitake had placed the ring in.

The pale hand quickly snatched it out of Hana's hand. The fireplace lit up when the wizard came near it. Ukitake tossed the envelope into the fire.

Hanataro ran towards the fire place. "Why did you do that?" he cried watching the envelope burn.

The wizard said nothing just watched the paper burn around the ring. Eventually the white haired man took a pair of tongs and grabbed the ring out of the fire. He held it out to Hana.

The large eyes looked at the other like he was insane. Quickly he placed his hands behind his back.

The worried brown eyes turned back into the calm kind ones Hana was used to. "It wont be hot," he assured.

Skeptical but still trusting he slowly held out his hand. The wizard dropped the ring into the out held hand.

Hana gasped. It really wasn't hot!

"What can you see?" asked the wizard.

Hana's eyes narrowed as he looked at the ring. "I don't see anything. Oh. Wait there are some strange markings. Some kind of Elvin, I can't read it."

Ukitake sighed warily. "There are few who can. It is the language of Mordor. In common it is says; One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, and in the darkness bind them,"

Hanataro looked at the wizard. Worry etched along his features. "Ukitake-sama?"

They sat down at the kitchen table. Hana poured tea for them both. Ukitake his hair back in place.

"This is the one ring forged by the Dark Lord Aizen Sousuke in the fires of Mordor. Taken by Isshin from Aizen's own fingers."

Hanataro's eyes were wide as saucers. "Kisuke-san found it."

Ukitake nodded. "Yes. For fifty years the ring laid quiet in Kisuke's keeping. But something is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It's heard it's master call.

Hanataro stood up. "But Aizen was destroyed!" his eyes turned to the ring. Whispers seemed to be coming from it. Hana heard the word, shatter, come from the ring. He swallowed.

"No." Ukitake said sadly. "The spirit of Aizen is bound to the ring and the ring survived. His fortress has been rebuilt. His armies are being rebuilt. All Aizen needs is this ring to cover all the world in a second darkness. He is searching for it. His thoughts are consumed by it. And the ring longs to be returned to it's master. They are one." The wizard looked at the younger seriously. "He must never find it."

Hana nodded. "Then we'll hide it. He will never find it. After all," relief returning to his voice. "no one knows it's here."

The look on Ukitake's face told him otherwise.

"There was one other that knew that Urahara had the ring," the wizard admitted. "I looked everywhere for the creature Wonderweiss, but the enemy found him first. They tortured him and were able to get two words from him. Shire. Urahara."

Hanataro felt frozen. "But that would lead them here!" He looked around nervously. "Here!" he held out the ring to the wizard.

Ukitake stepped back quickly. "I can not,"

"Please," pleaded the younger one.

"I can not take this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Listen!" Ukitake took a deep breath raising his hand up to silence the younger. "You must understand, Hantaro-kun. That if I take this ring, while I may try and use it for good, it would not be so."

Hanataro held the ring tightly looking at his feet sadly. "But it can not stay here."

Ukitake shook his head. "No. No it can't."

There was a pause. "What must I do?"

The wizard smiled sadly. "Pack."

With help from Ukitake and Hana ran around putting things together.

"You must leave quickly. Head to the village of Bree."

Hanataro nodded grabbing his cloak. "Bree. What about you."

Ukitake smiled. "I will meet you there. But first I must go see the head of my order. He is wise and powerful, he will no what to do." He sighed. "Travel only by day. And stay off the roads" Ukitake froze. "Get down." He instructed.

Hana flung himself to the ground.

The wizard stepped to the window. He reached out to grab something.

"Hand off Perv!" Hanataro's eyes went wide as he watched Ukitake get kicked in the face by an fiery blonde.

"Sarugaki Hiyori!" scolded the wizard rubbing his jaw. "Eavesdropping!?"

She rolled her eyes. "Sounds like you got Hana inta trouble. And now you're gonna send him inta the world alone? Are you stupid? Look at him! He'll die!" she sighed irritated. "Now I have to go with to make sure he stays alive."

Ukitake looked at her thoughtfully.

* * *

So it was that the three stood outside, the sun just peaking out from behind the hills. Hiyori stood with her arms crossed her hair tied up in it's usual pig tails. As a Visord she was powerful. Skilled in the sword that she wore behind her back.

Hanataro was not trained in such skills. He was a very good healer. Together they would be a good team.

"Be careful," warned the wizard. "The enemy has many spies. Birds and beasts." and he looked at Hana seriously. "Never put the ring on. Not even to keep it safe. The ring is looking for Aizen. It wants to be found."

Hanataro nodded.

Ukitake got onto his horse riding away.

The blonde Visord glanced at him. "Cheer up. We'll be done with all this nonsense, before you know it."

Hanataro smiled at her. Truly grateful for her company.


	6. The Silver Wizard

Chapter Six- The Silver Wizard

"This is it,"

Hanataro turned to look at his friend. "What is?"

The blonde looked away a pale pink appearing on her cheeks. "Well. Unlike you, I'm a Visord. I've never left the Shire before."

Hanataro smiled kindly at her. "I never left the Shire before either."

"Yeah, but you're not a Visord."

He grabbed her hand pulling her along. "There is nothing to worry about." he assured her. "Just take one step at a time."

She sighed. An anxious and annoyed expression on her face. But still her eyes said that she was grateful for his friendly support.

* * *

"Meh, meh, smoke rises once more from the mountain of fire, the hour grows late and the Gray Wizard-san rides to Isengard seekin' the Silver Wizard's council."

Ukitake rode up to the tall tower surrounded by lush gardens and trees. Persimmon trees all around the tower. The white haired wizard slid off of his horse. Making his way towards the man who was approaching him.

Closed eyes and a smile was the familiar face of the Silver Wizard. The silver hair glinted in the sunlight as his arms opened wide in greeting to the other.

"Gray Wizard-san, ya have come for my council, have ya not?"

"Ichimaru," Ukitake said kindly.

Together they strolled through the gardens.

Ichimaru still smiling still, even after the news he had just been informed of. "And ya are sure of this?"

"Quite certain."

Ichimaru whistled. "So after all this time the ring of power has been foun'."

"There is still time," began Ukitake. "Time to counter Aizen."

"Time?" the silver haired man stopped walking. "What kind of time do ya think we have?"

The silver wizard led them into the tower. "Aizen had regained much of his forma' strength. While he has regained a physical body he can do next to nothin' wid it. But he is powerful enough to see all. His dark eyes pierce everthin'" the smile in the pale face grew. "Ya know o' what I speak of,"

Ukitake looked away from the smiling face. "The eyes of Aizen." the feel of his very presence beside him back in Urahara's home was still a vivid memory to him.

The silver wizard sat in his throne. "He is gatherin' all evil to im' very soon he'll have an army to launch an assault on our world."

The white haired man looked back at the silver haired one curiously. "How do you know all this?"

Ichimaru shrugged. "I have seen it." he gestured to a table with a cloth over it.

Curiously, Ukitake pulled off the sheet revealing a small dark blue circle. "A Hōgyoku!" Ukitake looked back at the smiling man. "Those are dangerous!"

"Tsk, why? Why should we fear to use them?"

"They are not all accounted for. The lost seeing stones. You don't know who else may be watching!" without another thought he through the cloth back on the item.

He saw _him_ again. Standing in front of him. The chocolate brown eyes watching him carefully. But he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Ukitake turned his now suspicious gaze back to the other man.

"The hour is later than ya think." Ichimaru leaned forward in his chair. "The nine have left. They crossed the river Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as Rider's in Black."

Ukitake stepped back. "They reached the Shire!"

The smile stretched even further across the pale face. "They will find the ring, and kill the one who carries it."

Ukitake took a few more steps back.

"Against the power of Aizen there can be no victory,"

The white haired man heard the doors snap shut behind him.

Scarlet orbs of his once friend appeared in the semi darkness. "We must join with him Ukitake. We must join with Aizen. It would be wise, my friend."

Ukitake no longer had means to escape took a few steps forward. "Tell me, friend. When did Ichimaru Gin, the Silver Wizard, abandon reason, for madness?"

"Tsk," Ichimaru stood up from his throne.

Both men reach inside their robes, pulling out there blades.

"All Waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari " called Ukitake his one blade becoming two. The blades peeld apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves.

Ichimaru Gin was faster. "Shoot 'em dead, Shinso!" The small blade shot out putting Ukitake on guard right away. The force of the blade pushing him into the wall.

The silver wizard was fast. He had achieved his rank by no accident. However Ukitake was older. More experienced. He blocked the fierce blade that could change it's length at will. The fast strikes that came again and again and again. The swift kicks that were aimed at his head.

Ichimaru flipped over the blades aimed at his head, taking advantage of the older one's opening. His foot aimed at the gray wizards chest.

Ukitake fell back coughing. His lungs could take no more excursion, the kick in the chest had done him in. He got on his knees. Hacking up blood on the polished black floors.

He felt Gin stomp on his back knocking him flat on his stomach adding another set of coughs. More blood spilling from his mouth.

The other's blade extending slowly into Ukitake's hand keeping him pined to his spot on the ground. He cried out at the pain. The silver wizard knelt on his back leaning down to whisper into his ear. "I gave ya the chance to aid my cause willingly. But you have selected the way of pain. And it is pain that ya most definitely won' forget."

Ukitake cried out again as he felt the blade twist into his hand. He had no doubt that Ichimaru Gin the silver wizard would keep his word about that.

* * *

Hana and Hiyori continued to walk through the outskirts of the Shire. There wasn't much to be said. They had been dear friends for the longest time. Each other's company was all that was needed. So it surprised Hanataro when Hiyori spoke unprovoked by him.

"Heh, you know old Ukitake said something to me,"

Hanataro glanced behind him. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." she nodded not looking at him. "Don't loose him, Sarugaki Hiyori. That's what he said to me." She looked back at him. "What a stupid thing to say! I wont let anything happen to you,"

It was at that moment that Hanataro was pounced by a pink haired lunatic. "Hani" laughed Yachiru sitting on his back her arms filled with watermelons."

Behind her was of course Toshiro. His arms also held watermelons. "Look this was your stupid idea. Can we keep running please! We're going to get caught" he growled.

She nodded getting off of poor Hana. "Come on, Hani," she shifted her watermelons to one arm and dragged up the stunned dark haired boy and ran off with him.

Hiyori scowled. "Oi!" she called after Yachiru who was stealing her friend. And Toshiro following after the oink haired menace

If you lived in the Shire for any length of time than you knew of Yachiru and her reluctant partner in crime Toshiro. You would have also known almost right away that the girl has no sense of direction. Following her anywhere was a very bad idea. This detail came to everyone after they were falling off the small cliff.

They landed in a sticky mess of watermelons.

Toshiro's blue green eyes became glassy at the sticky mess that had almost been a delicious treat.

"ARGH!" roared Hiyori. "Look at this mess!" Her blonde hair tainted pink black seeds speckling it.

Yachiru only laughed licking the juices off her hand.

Hanataro noted that they had landed on the road. One of the main roads. Something Ukitake had told them to avoid.

"I-I think we should get off the road," advised Hanataro.

Hiyori glanced at her nervous friend. Her hand reaching for her blade. Toshiro wore his blade as she did placed his hand on his own as well, just in case. Yachiru was appropriately quiet.

A terrifying wail came from not that far down the road.

"Hide!" cried Hana. Hiyori ran to him and pulled him off the road hiding in a small ditch behind a large fallen tree. Toshiro and Yachiru following.

Horse hooves clicking against the path could be heard a ways off. But quickly got closer. The hooves stop beside their log. For only a moment before moving on again.

All four hidden under the log breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that?" asked Yachiru getting up from the ground.

Toshiro shook his head but he and Hiyori exchanged worried looks.

The only thing they could do was keep moving. The four residents of the Shire ran all day and into the night.

But there was more than one horseman out there in the woods.

"Hanataro," Toshiro's voice came from behind him. Stern. "Those black riders are out there looking for someone, or something."

"I know,"

Hana truly felt bad. All the others were faster and stronger then him. All three had blades that they were skilled with. All three could move at great speeds. He was slowing them all up.

"Where do you need to go?" Toshiro whispered.

"Hiyori and I must get to Bree."

"The river is the fastest way." Toshiro stepped in front of him he motioned for the two girls who were still a little ways away. "Follow me."

They ran. Even when the other three weren't using their special abilities that made them run faster, he was still the slowest. Hanataro closed his eyes. He hated slowing everybody up.

"Run!" Hiyori's voice. He opened his eyes to see all three of them on the raft waiting for him. Toshiro untying the raft from the dock.

Behind him he could hear a horse. He dared take a peek behind him. Bright blue orbs from the darkness of the hood. Gleaming white teeth in a smile. A hunter smiling at the trapped pray.

The raft was being pushed off from the dock. His legs were starting to cramp up. His lungs burned.

Hiyori was screaming at him to run. At the end of the dock he jumped towards the leaving raft. Three pairs of hands reached out to him pulling at him.

He looked behind him again. The horse was skidding to a stop. Other horseman were running back the way they had just come.

Hanataro took a deep breath. One of relief. Just for this moment they were safe. Safe for now.


	7. The Ranger

Chapter Seven- The Ranger

The four friends had been able to get away from the horsemen for now. By the time they had reached the nearest dock it had begun to pour. For that they were grateful, it helped get the sticky watermelon off of their clothes and hair.

They were very drenched by the time they reached the gates of the village of Bree. No longer grateful for the rain.

Hiyori pointed to an inn. "There. That's where the old man said he'd meet us." Happy to get out of this rain they made for the inn. Toshiro's hair was no longer spiky, Yachiru's ends no longer curled and Hiyori's pigtails were falling out.

The inside of the inn was nice and warm and more importantly dry. "E-Excuse me," Hana asked the innkeeper.

Violet eyes peeked down at the four small ones. "How can I help you" The man was very handsome. He had mid length black fair and a red and yellow feather decorating his face.

"We are hear to meet, a man named Ukitake,"

The violet eyes became thoughtful. "Ukitake?" He snapped his fingers. "Oh! Ukitake. Long white hair. A bit sickly."

The four nodded their heads.

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in months."

Hanataro frowned. "What?"

Hiyori pulled them deeper inside the inn. "No worries. He must be running a little late. We'll just wait for him."

There was a small pub inside the inn where the four got some much needed food. And they waited. Hiyori and Toshiro were tense. All of them out of the Shire for the first time in a shady little town in a shady little inn. Hanataro felt their worries. Yachiru was quite content with where she was, she was up at the bar talking casually with everyone.

Hiyori leaned forward her eyes narrowed. "There is a guy who's done nothing but stare at you, Hana, since you arrived."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. A man in a black hooded cloak wrapped tightly around him.

Hiyori gestured the inn keeper over. "Who is that guy?" she nodded to the man who had been staring at her friend.

The violet eyes glanced at where she was gesturing. "Oh," his eyes moved away quickly. "He's one of those Rangers. Dangerous people they are. I can't say that I know his name."

Hanataro felt nervous. He fiddled with the ring in his hand. Where was Ukitake? He felt someone whispering in his ear. "Yamada. Yamada," It felt as if there was standing behind him. He could almost feel it.

"Yamada?" a squeaky voice piped up. "Yeah I know a Yamada! Yamada Hanataro!" His pink haired friend pointed in his direction. "Right there."

"Tsk," snorted Hiyori.

"Yachiru." cried Hanataro running over to her. "What are you doing?"

"What?' she asked pulling out of his grasp making him loose his balance. The ring flying out of his grasp. "No," he whispered. He reached out for it. The golden ring fell back down right onto his finger, making him disappear from everyone's sight.

Hanataro looked around everything was hazy. Everyone around him moved slow. He scooted backwards.

"I see you,"

He turned around to see a man. He wasn't like the others. Unlike everything else around him, Hana could see this man clearly. "You can not hide," The man had a warm smile but his dark brown eyes held a malice that Hanataro couldn't believe. The man reached held out his hand to him.

Scared, he quickly pulled off the ring. The world returned to normal. Hana shuddered, and tried to take deep calming breaths.

He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him away. It was him. The man that had been staring at him. "You draw to much attention to yourself." The light brown eyes glared at him from under the hood.

He couldn't even fight back. He just let himself be dragged away from his friends. Up the stairs and into one of the inn's rooms.

"Wh-What do you want?"

The man in the cloak peeked out the windows. "For you to be a little more careful. That is no common ring you carry."

"I don't know what you're talking about," muttered the smaller one.

"Heh," his captor smirked. "I to can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely? That is a rare gift," The man removed his hood revealing spiky orange hair.

"Who are you?" asked Hana.

The other ignored his question. "I know what hunts you." he looked at Hana seriously. "You can no longer wait for your wizard. The're coming."

Foot steps could be heard running up the stairs. "Let him go!" Hiyori roared kicking the door open. Yachiru and Toshiro right behind her. All three had their swords out.

A smile crossed the man's face. "You're all brave. But that will not save you. We must hurry if you all want to live."

The four friends exchanged suspicious looks.

* * *

Four of the dark horsemen rode through the town of Bree. They had felt the ring. Someone had put it on. Their lord had told them so. In an inn. They followed their lords description. Inside the now empty inn. Up the stairs. Into a room. Four beds. Four figures sleeping in the beds. Their blankets pulled up over their heads. Four beds. Four of them. One kill for each.

The one with the sapphire eyes smiled excitedly. His white teeth gleaming in the little light peeking from the window. The other had golden orbs for eyes. Not as excited about doing such a dirty task.

The third one of the group was the only female of the riders. Unwavering loyalty towards what ever the dark lord asked. Her jade green eyes waited patiently for the signal. The three blades hovered over the sleeping figures.

They awaited his order. He was Lord Aizen's most trusted. He would not fail. So slowly he pulled out his own blade. Raising it over the bed. Soon Lord Aizen would have his ring.

In unison they lowered their blades over the bodies. Again and again they stabbed at the sleeping figures.

No screams. No fighting back. Something was not right. His pale hand reached out to pull off the blanket. What should have been a maimed body and bloody sheets was only several massacred pillows and the feathers that had spilled out of them.

The one with the sapphire eyes howled in a rage at being deceived.

Lord Aizen would not be pleased.

* * *

The howls of rage could be heard from across the street at the other inn, where the orange haired man had taken them. A plan that Hiyori had insisted would not work. Yet here they were, not dead.

The man who had saved them stood silently by the window watching the cloaked horsemen leave the other inn in a rage.

"Who are they?" asked Hana sitting at the edge of the bed.

The orange haired man sighed. "They were once men. Great kings of man. Until Aizen gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one became slaves to his will. They are the Espada, no longer living, nor are they dead. They are drawn to the power of the ring. They will never stop hunting you."

"So what do we do?" asked Hiyori.

* * *

That was when they found themselves following the orange haired man through the forest.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Hana uncertainly.

"Into the wild." the man said. A small smile gracing his lips and their distressed faces.

The four followed him huddled close together whispering. "How do we know if this Ranger is a friend of Ukki?" asked Yachiru unusually suspicious.

Hana looked at the orange haired leader carefully. "I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler."

Yachiru's eyes narrowed. "He's foul enough." she hissed.

Hana shrugged. "We have no choice but to trust him."

Hiyori sighed. "Yeah? But where is he leading us?"

"To Rivendell," answered the Ranger looking back at them. Yachiru bowed her head now knowing that he had heard every word. "To the house of Kyoraku."

Hiyori's eyes lit up, however. "Rivendell? We're going to see the Elves?"

The journey was long. Yachiru didn't have anything sweet to eat and that made her irritable and short tempered with everyone around her.

So far, Hana had complete trust in the orange haired man. He had given them no reason to doubt him, yet. They followed him through the forests and swamps. Hana never doubted the man, knowing that he would lead them to the Elvin city without fail. Or at least hoped he would.

* * *

In his tower, the silver wizard stood before the small table that held his great seeing stone. He held his hand over the Hōgyoku. His always present smile across his face.

"The power of Isengard is at ya command, Aizen Lord o' the Earth." The silver wizard took a deep breath. His closed eyes opened slightly. His lord stood in front of him. The dark haired man placed a hand on his own outstretched bony one that was held over the orb. The dark lord leaned in close, a small smile upon his face.

"Build me an army," he whispered in Ichimaru's ear.

The image of his lord disappeared. He removed his hand from it's place over the orb. His eyes slipping shut again. His head turned to look glance behind him.

"What orders from Mordor my lord. What does Lord Aizen command?"

The Hollows had come. He smiled at them "We 'ave work ta do."

Gin stood in front of his tower. Watching the Hollows tear down the trees. His beloved persimmon trees. But sacrifices had to be made. With a slightly heavy heart he watched his trees being ripped from the ground.

"You're trees are strong my lord, their roots go deep," hissed a Hollow.

"Rip 'em all down,"

And from high, high above on the very top of the tower Ukitake watched his once dear friend rip apart what he loved dearly. Knowing that the man he once knew, was no longer there.

If there was a chance he could save him he would do so. If he could not there was only one thing he could do.

A/N

Chapter six being my favorite to write so far, but as each chapter goes by. I'm loving it more and more. Aizen's small parts being my favorite parts are the most fun seeing as i had to change the eye into someting different. So why not just have Aizen's image being there? I love it. Gin too, some of my favorite parts. I get sad knowing what I'll have to do later, but that's far away. I hope you are all loving it. I don't want to let anyone down the few reviews I have are excited. So I'll do my best to make the chapters exciting but keep the light heartedness and comedy that I showed first chapter. Of course comedy when it's appropriate. Thank you for the views and reviews.


	8. The Flight to Rivendell

A/N

A word of warning to the IchiRukia shippers. Rukia is the story teller in all of this. So she doesn't have a part in story. Aizen set up the illusionss and she tells them what to do. So seeing as were going to meet Arwin this chapter I thought I should inform you that she will not be playing the part. That being said I'd rather not have anyone upset about the character I choose. I picked who I picked because she's best for the part not cause I thought she would and Ichigo are a cute pairing. I'm not for RukiIchi or IchiHimi or Ichi…really anything. Just no hurt feelings over this. Please.

Chapter Eight - The Flight to Rivendell

The orange haired man led them to a ruined watchtower. It was high up on a hill where they could see all around them. They would be able to see if any Espada were after them.

"Stay here," advised their guide. "I'm going to have a look around."

With that he disappeared down the slope.

The four friends said very little as they waited for their escort to return. The situation they were in was far from ideal. But one had to make the best of the situation. Eventually Hitsugaya suggested that they just go to sleep. Hanataro was more than happy to do so.

It was later that night when he awoke. He smelled something cooking. He looked up warily hoping that he was just imagining things. Of course he wasn't. Yachiru was cooking something over a fire.

"Yachiru," he cried crawling over to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," she pouted.

"But," his thoughts were stopped by a loud wailing sound not all that far off. The Espada's had seen the camp fire. They were on their way.

Hiyori's foot came down on the fire stopping it out. "What were you thinking?" she snarled.

"Espadas!" warned Toshiro. He peered over the edge. "Nine of them," he looked over at them warily.

"Tsk," sighed the blonde. "To the top of the tower."

The three that had blades pulled them out. They circled around Hana at the top of the tower. They didn't have to wait long. Soon dark shadows of the nine riders circled them.

The air became cold. A fog seemed to have crept up through the tower.

They appeared through the mist, their black cloaks hiding their faces but not the bright colors in some of their eyes.

In unison the Espada's weapons were drawn. Most carried swords one had a scythe in the shape of the number eight, another a large axe. Another carried their weapon that was more of a broad sword, hollow mostly in the middle.

They out numbered them by a great deal. But Hanataro's friends did not waver. Each clashing blades with one of the Espada.

Emerald green eyes stayed focused on him, though. Slowly he made his way up to Hana. His friends to overwhelmed to help him.

Hanataro was fearful. He had no fighting ability all he had was the ring. So he did the only thing that he could. He put it on.

The world of shadows reappeared everything was just like it had been in when he had accidentally put on the ring in the bar.

But what he saw shocked him to his core. Instead of blurry people in black cloaks were people in clothes of white. Black trim around the edges. The were of young and old. Some were the palest of pale others had dark skin. Hair colors from pink to blue. Eyes of dazzling green to faded gray. They were once beautiful people. As the Ranger had said once great kings of man, and one queen.

As he starred at the wonderful sights of the people before him, the pale one that stood in front of him stabbed him through with his blade.

Hanataro cried out in agony even after the blade was removed it still blinded him with pain.

Wails all around. Not just his own but the screams of the Espada! He managed to take off his ring seeing the orange haired ranger, wielding a blade as long as he was. He was slashing at the riders.

They fled from the man before he could tear them to shreds. There cries of anger at once again loosing the ring that Lord Aizen wanted so dearly.

Hiyori was quickly at Hana's side, her eyes wide and fearful for her friends life.

The orange haired man was also at Hana's side inspecting the wound. "This is bad. He was stabbed by a blade of an Espada."

Hana heard their words but it meant little to him. He was a great deal of pain. That was all he knew right now.

He felt him self being lifted up carefully. Their guide was carrying him away. Getting them away from this watchtower in case the Espada came back.

Hiyori followed the only man who could save her friend. He had to. He just had to! Once they were a good distance away from the tower, the Ranger took a look at the wound.

"Can you heal him?" she demanded.

The Ranger shook his head. "This is beyond my skill. He needs Elvin medicine."

She looked at the man angrily. "But were six days from Rivendell."

"Ukitake," mumbled Hana through the pain. He needed his dear friend with him more than anything right now.

* * *

Unfortunately for Hanataro, Ukitake was still trapped on at the top of the tower. Dealing with the fierce winds and thin air that made his lungs ache. He would watch from above as the lovely gardens that he had helped the silver wizard plant, so many years ago, be torn to pieces.

Instead of trees and gardens there were fiery pits. Ukitake couldn't see what was going on exactly down there but he had an idea.

He would have been right as well. Ichimaru Gin walked through the pits watching the Hollows make stronger versions of them selves. Arcarnarr. They made weapons, armor, this would be an army that would not be able to be defeated anyone or thing.

He watched at the first Arcarnarr had been born and as soon as it could it killed a Hollow with it's bare hands. The other Hollows watched terrified at the sight. Hiding behind the wizard to the best of their ability.

Of course Gin only smiled at the sight. Aizen-sama would be pleased.

* * *

The man cursed under his breath as he looked at the wound that Hana had obtained. "Stay here, I'm going to look for a plant that can slow the poison."

"What's going to happen if the poison spreads?" asked Hiyori.

"He'll become like them." the brown eyed man said wearily. Without another word he went into the darkness to find something that could save Hana.

"What's this?" a kind voice asked. "a Ranger caught off his guard?"

He glanced behind him to see the a woman behind him.

* * *

Hiyori held on tightly to Hanataro's hand. His breathing was weak and strained as the poison was taking it's toll. She hated her self for not being able to protect him.

She turned to look at the approaching foot steps. Her eyes went wide at the woman approached them. She had strawberry blonde hair with two sparking blue flower shaped clips attached to her hair. Her eyes were gray but shined with life. And all the fair features that only an Elf could get away with.

The woman knelt beside Hana. "My name is Inoue Orihime. I have come to help you. Please, hear my voice, and come to the light." She looked upon the boy sadly. "He is fading. And fast." She looked at the Ranger seriously. "I will take him to my father."

The orange haired man shook his head. "You can't it's dangerous." he picked up Hana placing him on the woman's horse.

"I'm a faster rider. Once I get across the river, the power of my people will protect him. I'll send horses for you once I arrive."

He sighed annoyed. "But-"

She smiled at him. "I do not fear them."

He frowned but nodded in agreement allowing her to mount the white horse.

"Ride fast. And don't look back."

She nodded making sure Hanataro was safely in front of her so he wouldn't fall off during their escape. She whispered to the horse and they took off into the forest.

She rode fast through the forest. Her horse dodging trees with ease. It wasn't long before she had the Espada riders on her tail. She looked back to see all nine of them chasing her. All desperate to get the boy who had the ring. Their eyes glowing brightly.

"Faster!" she cried to her horse. They left the forests moving into flat plains. Where speed would matter all the more now. There was no room for fear! She had to keep going.

A smile graced her lips as she saw the river. It wasn't a deep river her horse easily crossed it. The Espada horses skidded to a stop. Crossing this river meant going into Elvin territory.

"Give us the boy!" roared the one with the blue eyes. "Or we'll rip you to pieces, Elf girl!"

Her horse took a step back. "If you want him, come and claim him!" she shouted back.

The riders all drew out their blades.

Her eyes narrowed and placed her hands at the flower pins.

The riders began to ride toward her.

"Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'ō, Tsubaki!" she chanted. Her pins turned into bright lights. "I reject!" she shouted out. The lights flew at the riders with such great force. Knocking them off their horses. And attacking them further while they were down.

She watched pleased and continued on her way. The lights eventually returning to her and going back inside the pins.

She had to get this boy to her father, so he could be saved.


	9. The Council

Chapter Nine- The Council

"Where am I?"

"You are in Rivendell in the House of Shunsui Kyoraku."

Hanataro opened his eyes slowly. He knew that voice. He glanced to his side. "Ukitake-san," he said happily.

The man smiled kindly at him. "Yes, I am here too."

Hanataro's smile faded away. "What happened? Why didn't you meet us?"

The smile faded slightly. "Yes. My apologies. But I was delayed."

_Upon the top of the tower, the silver wizard had chosen to visit him. But only to torture him more. The mocking smile of a man who was no longer his friend._

"_One ill turn deserves anotha," Ichimaru said calmly. "Ya shouldn't o' tossed away my kind offer,"_

"_There is only one lord of the ring. Only one who can bend it to his will," answered Ukitake. "and he does not share power."_

"_Tsk. So ya have choosin' death,"_

_However, Ukitake had not lived through his many years without making some allies. A black butterfly hovered just behind the silver haired man. So as Ichimaru pulled out his blade to pierce his flesh once more, the white haired man stepped off the tower. He fell on the back of a loyal friend. A black butterfly as big as a small home caught him. It's black wings fluttered wildly and took the wizard to safety. _

_He looked back at the tower once more. Ichimaru standing on the roof watching him fly away. Red rubies watching him leave._

"Ukitake-san?" asked Hana nervously. His wizard friend had seen better days. He looked tired his hand heavily bandaged.

"It's nothing, Hana." the wizard said kindly.

"Oi! Hanataro you're awake!" a blonde quickly ran to his bedside.

"Hiyori has hardly left your side." Ukitake laughed as the fiery girl looked over her friend. "And with the healing skills of Lord Shunsui Kyoraku you are beginning to mend."

A man walked in. He had dark hair tied back that was wavy. He gave the young boy a lazy smile. "Welcome to Rivendell, young Hanataro."

* * *

Ukitake watched as the young boy was reunited with his other two friends. Toshiro and Yachiru, Hiyori watching them carefully so that no more harm would come to her friend.

"We were so worried about you," sobbed Yachiru embracing her friend.

Toshiro pushed his pink haired friend aside. "Look," he nodded over to a bench.

"Kisuke-san!" the dark haired boy cried happily. He ran towards the man in the stripped hat.

The blonde looked up from his book. "Hanataro," he smiled as the boy ran into his arms.

Hanataro took a seat next to the blonde. He looked much older then the last time he had seen him. His blonde hair was turning white. The lines in his face were becoming more defined.

"Look what I've almost finished writing," said Kisuke.

"There and Back Again," Hana said out loud, reading the title page of the book. "You've almost finished it!" he said excitedly.

Urahara smiled proudly. "I wanted to see more. But age seems to have caught up to me at last."

Hanataro flipped though the pages of the book. "I miss the Shire. I haven't been gone that long. Almost everyday, when I was there, I'd wish I was off on some adventure. But when I finally got my own, it turned out so much different."

Kisuke sighed. He took off his hat. "There, there, Hana." he patted the boys back.

* * *

"His strength returns,"

Ukitake glanced behind him. "Yesm butthe wound will never fully recover."

"Hmm," the man behind him continued. "But to have come so far bearing the ring. The boy has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil."

Ukitake looked over at the Elf lord. "It's an evil he should have never had to bear. We can ask no more of Hana,"

Shunsui sighed. "Juu-chan," he began warily. "the enemy is moving. Aizen's forces are growing in the East. His eyes are fixed on Rivendell. And now, you tell me, Ichimaru has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"That's not even the worst part," Ukitake said bitterly.

"Oh?"

"Ichimaru has crossed man and Hollow. He is breading an army. He calls them Arcarnarr. It is an army that can move faster in sunlight, stronger than your average Hollow. And can cover great speeds at an alarming pace. Ichimaru is coming for the ring."

Shunsui again sighed. "You think that the Elves are strong enough to fight the forces of Isengard and Mordor?" He looked at his wizard friend seriously. "The ring can not stay here," he placed a hand on Ukitake's shoulder. "This is a pearl that belongs to all Middle Earth, only they can decide how it ends."

Ukitake looked out the window. In the far distance he could see riders entering the city.

"The time of the Elves is over, my people are leaving these shores. Ukitake, who will you turn to when we're gone?"

Ukitake took a deep breath. "It is men that we must place our faith in,"

Kyoraku's expression turned dark. "Men?" he scoffed. "Men are weak. The race of men is failing, it's pride and dignity are forgotten. It's because of men that the ring survives. I was there. I was there three thousand years ago, when Isshin took the ring. I was there the strength of men failed,"

_Inside the volcano Mount Doom stood two people. And elf and a man. _

"I took Isshin into the heart of the Mountain. The one place it could be destroyed."

"_Cast it into the fire!" cried the elf. "Destroy it!"_

_The human held the golden ring in his hands. He was captivated by it._

"_Hurry!"_

_The man looked at the Elf. A smile slowly gracing his lips. "No," His eyes glinted madly as he turned around to leave._

"_Isshin!"_

"It should have ended that day but evil was allowed to endure. Isshin kept the ring. The strength of men failed and the line of kings was broken." Shunsui looked back at Ukitake his features no longer dark. "Juu-chan, there is no strength left in the world of men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless,"

Ukitake met his old friends gaze. "There is one. One left that could unite them."

Shunsui shook his head turning away from the white haired man. "He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile"

* * *

The orange haired man, that had saved the four young ones, sat alone. He was reading quite content with the silence.

Quite footsteps approached. Hair as red as autumn leaves in the fall caught his eye. He looked up for a moment to see who had entered.

The two men seemed to have noticed each other at the same time. "You are no elf," the newcomer stated.

"The men of the south are always welcome here," the Ranger stated.

"Who are ya?" the red haired man asked.

"A friend of the Ukitake, the Gray Wizard."

The red haired man nodded. He had unusual markings along his forehead. Black lines in a symmetrical formation. The red hair done in a pony tale. The newcomer continued to though the room. There was a mural along the wall of Isshin swinging his father's sword at Aizen. The red haired man ran his fingers lightly across the mural. Mesmerized by the detail of it. The features of the arrogant Aizen and the determined Isshin.

His eyes then caught something that immediately grabbed his attention. "The blade that cut the ring from Aizen's hand." he said in whispered wonderment.

It lay shattered on a tray. The blade had broke into several pieces after it had cut Aizen.

The red haired man slowly reached out for the blades handle. Gripping it carefully. His other hand grazes the shattered blade. He pulls his hand back suddenly. "Still sharp," he murmured placing the cut finger to his mouth.

His eyes connect to the Rangers' once more.

"But nothing more then a broken blade." he said a little louder. He carelessly places the blade back on its stand. He walked out of the not the paying the blade or the orange haired man another bit of attention.

The ranger went to where the red haired man had been. He adjusted the blade so it sat nicely back in its original place. Almost connecting to the other broken fragments.

"Why do you fear the past?" asked a kind female voice. "You are Isshin's heir, not Isshin himself. You are not bound to his fate."

The orange haired man turned to look at the woman behind him. The orange haired elf woman that had rescued them in the woods. Inoue Orihime.

The orange haired man sighed. "The same blood flows through me. The same weaknesses."

She smiled at him kindly. "You will face the same evil. And you will defeat it." she cupped his cheek. "The shadow does not hold sway, not over you, not over me,"

She led him to a bridge. The forest surrounded them and the sound of the river was very soothing.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked.

He smiled. "I thought I had wandered into a dream."

She took his hand. "Many years have passed since then. You did not have the cares that you carry now." Her gray eyes looked up into his light brown ones. "Do you remember what I told you?"

He spoke quietly. "You said you would bind yourself to me forsaking the immortal life."

Her smile grew. "And to that I still hold true. I would rather share one lifetime with you, then face all the ages of this world alone." Her hand moved to the blue flower clips in her hair. Carefully she placed them in his hand. "I choose a moral life."

His eyes went wide. "You cannot give me these! They are your power. Without them-"

She cut him off quickly. "They are mine to give to whom I choose, like my heart."

She looked at him with a loving expression. Closing the Ranger's fingers around the pins.

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

Hanataro looked around. They sat in a large circle. Hanataro seated next to Ukitake. Shunsui was standing leading the meeting. About twenty others were also seated in this circle. Including the orange haired Ranger who had rescued them.

"Bring forth the ring, Hanataro," instructed Kyoraku.

Hanataro took a deep breath and stood up. All eyes were on him. He carefully placed the golden ring on the table in the center of the circle.

Whispers rang through the circle. The red haired man spoke quietly.

"So it is true." He stood up. Gaining everyone's attention. "I had a dream. In it, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. And a voice called out. 'Your doom is near at hand. Isshin's bane has been found'"

As he spoke he walked towards the ring. His finger's almost grazing it. But before he could touch the golden ring a hand grabbed his wrist. "Renji." Shunsui's voice was cold and his expression stern. "Sit down, Abarai Renji."

The red haired man glared at the Elf Lord. "It is a gift. A gift from the hands of Mordor. Why not use the Ring? My father the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. You lands are kept safe thanks to us. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

"You can not use it," The ranger spoke. His arms crossed his eyes on the red haired man. "None of us can. The ring answers to only Aizen. It has no other master."

"Oh?" Renji sneered at him. "And what would a Ranger know of this?"

"Tsk," a dark skinned woman with violet hair scoffed at Renji. "He is no mere Ranger. He is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. You owe him your allegiance."

The red haired man's eyes went wide. "Ichigo? Kurosaki? Isshin's heir?" he starred at the man shocked.

The woman smiled. "An heir to the throne of Gondor." Her yellow eyes watched the other man carefully.

The orange haired Ranger looked at the woman. "Enough, Yoruichi,"

"Heh," she huffed, leaning back in her chair.

Renji still starred at Ichigo before regaining his senses at last. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." he took his seat again.

Ukitake cleared his throat trying to clear up the tension. "Regardless. Ichigo-kun is right. We cannot use it."

Shunsui nodded. "We have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed."

A woman with blank green eyes starred at the ring intently. "Then what are we waiting for?" her voice held no emotion in it.

"Unfortunately Nemu Kurotsuchi , the ring cannot be destroyed by any tool we here we possess. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom only there can it be unmade." the Elf Lord sighed. "It must be taken back into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasms from whence it came. And one of you must do this."

There was a heavy silence at these words.

Renji came to his senses first. "Fool, are you mad? One does not just walk into Mordor! There is evil there that does not sleep. Lord Aizen sits at the top of his tower and watches. His dark brown eyes see everything. It is a barren wasteland full of fire and ash and dust. The very air was a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men can you do this. It is a fools errand."

"Are you deaf?" the woman with the violet hair asked. She smiled all the same. "The ring is evil. It has to be destroyed!"

The girl with the blank green eyes spoke again. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it, Elf?"

Yoruichi scowled at her.

"And if ya all fail? What happens when Aizen takes back what is his?!" Renji roared.

"Mayuri-sama will not be pleased if the ring falls into the hands of the Elves,"

The room erupted in loud roars and arguments. Everyone save for a few were bickering with each other.

Hanataro's eyes stayed locked onto the ring. Not really on the ring but of the man that only he could see standing behind the ring. The dark brown eyes and hair. The mocking smile. The fighting was what he wanted.

Ukitake stood up now. " Do you not understand? When we argue amongst ourselves, Aizen's power grows."

The smile on those evil lips grew as Ukitake burst into a fit of coughs.

This man. This Aizen. He had to be stopped.

So gathering all the courage he had and then some. "I will take it!" he cried. "I will take the ring to Mordor."

The fighting ceased. Aizen faded away. And all eyes turned to him.

Hana bit his lip. "Though," he spoke quietly no longer able to make eye contact with everyone. "I do not know the way,"

His dear friend smiled at him. The wizard walked to his side. "I will help you bear this burden, Yamada Hanataro, as long as it is your's to bear." He placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder, taking a place behind the younger one.

The orange haired man had a smirk on his face. "Oi, Hanataro." he stood up and the crowd parted for him. "Be it by my life or death, I'll protect you. You have my sword." He nodded to Hana also standing behind him.

The violet haired woman stepped forward. "Well, I know I can't let Ichigo go on an adventure with out me. Well little Hana, if you're up for it, then I'll join you. You have my speed."

The other woman with the green eyes stepped forward next. "You will also have my help. My knowledge will help guide you." She took her place next to the dark skinned woman.

The red haired man stepped foreword next. "You carry the fate of us all, little kid." he sighed. "If this is the will of the council then Gondor will see it done. You have me as well."

Hana smiled. He had four great companions. Strong ones by the look of it.

"OI!" called a familiar voice. "Hana isn't going anywhere with out me!" Hiyori leapt into the circle of chairs. "I'm a good fighter. I'll protect him better then any of you old folks will,"

"Trust a Visord to make a scene." sighed Shunsui.

"Tsk," huffed the small blonde. "Well I am going and no one is going to stop me."

"Us too!" cried a high pitch voice. Flying into the circle much like Hiyori did. "We're not getting left behind." Yachiru cried.

Hitsugaya was right behind her. Never quite able to stop her from making a scene.

Shunsui eyed the group. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Nine companions. Just like the nine riders." he sighed thoughtfully. "Very well. You shall be the fellowship of the ring. Yachiru cheered happily. "Where are we going?"

Yoruichi smiled her crooked smile at the Ichigo. "This is going to be fun, eh Ichigo?"

A/N

Before anyone can bombard me about Legolas and Gimili's part being a girl I need to explain. There are only three girl parts in Lord of the Rings. Arwin, Gladriel, and Eoywin. (ignore the very misspelled names.) Give or take a few minor roles. Well. Bleach does not have just three girls. And having to only pick three of the awesome characters that were provided just didn't seem fair. Now while there are plenty of male characters in Bleach to pick from I didn't want to have to pick people like Iba and Omada. Really? No one wants to read about them. Do you? No I don't think so. In before Ishida for Legolas. I have a place for the Quincy and it's not in the main cast. In my opinion I don't have an all-star cast for the Fellowship. I'm not a main character fan. So characters like Ichigo and Renji are not my favs to write about. Plus Hana? But I love Yoruichi and Toshiro. They will balance everything out. Just no hurt feelings over female picks for the Lord of the Rings cast. Please.


	10. The Fellowship

Chapter Ten- The Fellowship

Ichigo ran his hand along the stone grave. It was of course cool to the touch. He had to wonder if he would ever see it again. This grave. This city.

"She wanted to protect her child. In Rivendell she thought you would be safe," soft footsteps came his way. They stopped a few steps behind him. "But in her heart your mother knew that you would be hunted all your life. That you would never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

Ichigo looked behind him. The Elf Lord Shunsui. "I do not want that power. I have never wanted it."

Shunsui sighed. "You are the last of that bloodline, there is no other."

Ichigo frowned, this conversation was about to go to another place. A much darker place.

* * *

"I found this sword on my travels." Kisuke handed him the blade. "It's name is Hisagomaru,"

Hanataro took the blade happily. "Thank you." he glanced at the other blade by Kisuke's side. "Not going to give up Benihime?"

Kisuke laughed. "No, she is to much for you to handle. However, I have something else for you. I wont let you go out into the world so unprotected." he pulled out a shimmering shirt.

"It's made from Hollow masks. Strongest material one can have. You'll never find another one like it, or anything stronger." he handed to Hana.

"It's so light." he said mesmerized.

"You wont even know your wearing it until it has saved your life."

Hanataro laughed. "Can I try it on?"

"I insist. Never take it off, in fact."

Hanataro quickly began to undress.

"Oh."

Hana looked up nervously. Kisuke was starring. He had forgotten that he was wearing the ring on a chain that he had around his neck.

"My old ring," Kisuke murmured his eyes fixed on the golden object.

Hanataro froze. Standing behind Kisuke, leaning over him. One hand on Kisuke's shoulder. His mouth whispering something into the blondes ear. There hands moved as one as. Kisuke and Aizen moving their arms in unison both reaching for the ring. Brown eyes and grays both locked onto the golden ring.

Hanataro did the only thing that made sense and put his clothes back on. Hiding the ring again.

Brown eyes locked onto him. A darkened furry was held in their depths. His mouth whispered something else to Urahara. The gray eyes were hazy.

Hanataro stepped back from the both of them. "Kisuke-san."

The gray eyes became unclouded. The brunette vanished from behind the blonde. "Oh, Hana." Urahara shook his head. "I'm sorry." he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "I seem to have lost my head for a moment."

Hanataro went to the blonde's side and took a seat. This ring was very evil and he would do what he must to destroy it.

He would free Kisuke and everyone else from its spell.

* * *

The nine stood just outside the city. The elves had come to see them all off. Shunsui stood in front of all of them.

"The ring bearer is setting out on a quest. And you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Hold true to your purpose and may the blessings of, men, Elves and all other free folk go with you,"

Ukitake cleared his throat. "The fellowship awaits the ring bearer." he stepped back allowing Hana to lead, at least the way out.

The others followed.

Ichigo was the last. His eyes lingering for only a moment on the strawberry blonde elf, Orihime. Their eyes met for a moment before they both looked away. Ichigo turned away following his companions.

* * *

Ukitake led them on the quickest path to Mordor. It would be a long journey but one that must be done. "We must hold this path West for forty days. If we're lucky the Gap of Rohan will still be open." the wizard told them.

They had to cross the mountain pass. Hanataro had never seen mountains before. He thought they were wonderful. He sat starring at their beauty during a small break they were taking.

Hiyori was cooking some food for everyone. Hana, once he finished gazing at the mountains watched as Renji practiced fighting with Yachiru and Hitsugaya. The red haired man was giving them pointers. But really it was unnecessary, both were excellent fighters.

Yoruichi was standing on the edge of the cliffs. Her eyes scanning the horizon. Ichigo and Ukitake sitting together a little ways off.

Nemu was a quiet girl who spoke very little. In fact Hanataro was sure that he hadn't heard her spoke since the meeting of how the ring was to be destroyed.

So it surprised everyone when she spoke.

"If you were to ask my opinion, I'd say we were going the long way." Everyone looked at her. She stood in the near the campfire her gaze directed at Ukitake who was the leader of this mission. "Ukitake-san. We can pass through the mines of Moria. My father Mayuri-sama would give us a warm welcome."

Ukitake glanced at Ichigo. "Nemu-chan, I would not take the mines unless I had no other choice."

If she was offended by his words she didn't show it. Instead her eyes locked onto Yoruichi.

"Hell butterflies!" shouted Yoruichi.

Ukitake stood up quickly. "Everyone hide. Erase evidence you were here!" The camp fire was put out. The foot prints swept away. They hid behind what they could. Mostly rocks.

Hanataro watched as black butterflies swarmed the campsite. The flutter of their wings was the only sound.

After mere minutes they were gone leaving no trace that they had ever been there. The wizard stood up slowly. "Ichimaru's spies." Ukitake sighed. "The pass is being watched." With a heavy he sigh he pointed to the snowy mountains in the not to far of distance. "We must take that path."

So they climbed the snowy mountain. It was icy and slippery. Hanataro lost his footing and tumbled. He cursed him self at being so clumsy and holding everyone back. Ichigo helped him up. His eyes went wide at the gold glinting in the snow. The ring had fallen off.

He watched nervously as Renji picked it up. He held up the silver chain that carried the golden ring.

His eyes fixed on the ring.

"Renji." called Ichigo. His hand moving behind his back where his sword hung.

"Isn't it strange that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." he chuckled weakly at the end of his statement.

Everyone was watching them.

"Renji, give the ring to Hanataro."

The red haired man looked up. "Of course." he walked over handing the ring to the younger.

He turned to walk back up the mountain with the rest of the party.

Hanataro breathed a small sigh of relief. He hated to be wary of his traveling companions. But that man called for it.

* * *

In the newly made underground pit's the black butterflies fluttered through it searching for their master. He stood in the middle on a stand so that he could see what was going on around him.

He held out his finger as a single butterfly landed on it. He lifted the small insect up to his face.

The silver haired man smile grew. His squinted eyes peeking open slightly the red eyes shinning within the darkness of the pits. The other butterflies fluttered around him in a circle awaiting further orders.

"So Ukitake, ya trying to lead 'em over the mountains?" he chuckled softly. "And if that fails? If the mountain defeats ya, where then will ya go?"

He turned around to leave the pits. To the top of his tower was his next destination.

* * *

Hana had to say looking at snowy mountains was much better then being on a snowy mountain. It was unbearably cold and the snow storm just wouldn't stop.

Yoruichi walked on the top of the snow, her weight seemed non existent. While the others had to dig their way through it. No one was dressed for this cold weather.

Nemu and Toshiro looked unaffected by the fierce cold.

Yoruichi again walked to the edge of the cliffs. Her eyes narrowed. "There is a voice on the wind."

Ukitake pulled his faded blue hat up. He looked straight out. He focused his mind seeing through the storm, across many miles. There he could see him. His silver robes billowing around him. Silver hair being mussed by the winds. His eyes open, red eyes glowing. His mouth was moving. His hands out in front of him. He was performing a spell.

Ukitake closed his eyes and listened.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!"_

"Ichimaru!" hissed Ukitake trying to get a into a better position.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" shouted Ichigo over the storm.

Ukitake held out his hands concentrating. "Bakudo number eighty eight. Danku!"

A wall shimmered before them.

"Any spell he shoots at us will hit this. We will be fine." panted the wizard.

"_On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado number sixty three, Sōren Sōkatsui!" _

A blue ball of fire flew over their heads, crashing into the mountain above them. Snow began to slip off the mountain. If they were hit by that, they would be forced off the edge of the mountain.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyōrinmaru!" roared Hitsugaya, pulling out his blade. An ice dragon formed an icy arch over them stopping the snow falling onto them. The ice dragon caused the snow to pour harmlessly over its side and over the cliff.

"We have to get off this mountain!" roared Renji. "Make for the gap of Rohan, take the road to Godor!"

Ichigo shook his head. "The gap of Rohan takes us to close to Ichimaru." he argued.

"Ukitake-san. If we can not go over the mountain, let us go under it." Nemu spoke quietly but everyone heard her. "let us go through the mines of Moria."

* * *

"Moria?" Ichimaru sat in his thrown. His thin legs thrown over one of the armrests, his back against the other. A book open in his lap. "You fear to go into those mines, don't ya?"

He flipped another page in his book.

"The scientists created something they regret, didn't they?" he smiled and looked across the room at his table the Hōgyoku sat. More importantly he looked over at the man standing behind the Hōgyoku.

"Ne, do you know what they created?"

The dark brown eyes turned to look at him. The smallest smile gracing the man's lips. "Shadow and flame," he answered. His foot steps making no sound as he walked up to the chair.

Ichimaru turned to sit correctly in his chair. He closed the book carefully and stood up to stand eye to eye with the brunette in front of him.

"Wouldn't be a shame, if that was to wake up while they were down there?"

The other was silent. His smile was all the answer was needed.

* * *

Ukitake took a deep breath. "Let the ring bearer decide,"

Hanataro flinched and turned to look at his companions. Hiyori and Yachiru were freezing. Their teeth chattering their faces pale, cheeks and noses red. The others save for Yoruichi and Toshiro were the same. They were going to die out here.

"We will go through the mines." he at last answered.

"Very well," murmured Ukitake.

The wizard led them off of the snowy mountains and to the path of the mines.

Ukitake pulled Hana close as they walked. "How is your shoulder?" he asked quietly.

"Uh, better then it was," he whispered back, wondering why they were whispering about this.

"And the ring?" Ah. This is why they were whispering. "You feel its power growing don't you? I can feel it too. You must be careful," the wizard warned. "Evil will be drawn to it from outside the fellowship, and I fear from within,"

Hanataro's eyes grew fearful. "If I can't trust my traveling companions then who can I trust?"

Ukitake smiled sadly. "You must trust yourself. Trust your own instincts and strengths."

Well those were most definitely two things he didn't trust at all.

The wizard chuckled at his expression. "Now, now. Don't make that face."

"There," Nemu pointed to a large stone wall. "The entrance to the mines is hidden there."

They walked along the wall. "Scientist's labs are invisible when closed. That is so our secrets are never seen by others."

"Yes," agreed the wizard. "Even their own masters forget how to open them if their secrets are forgotten."

Nemu frowned at the chuckle Yoruichi gave at this news.

Ukitake stopped walking suddenly. He began brushing off a section of the wall. "Yes. This is it. The seal only appears in starlight and moonlight." he murmured. He looked back up at the sky with a wave of his hand the clouds dispersed revealing the moon. The pattern of the door lit up.

"Rip," Ukitake said rubbing his chin. He starred at the door intently the one word alight, being the only clue of how to get in. He glanced over at Nemu. "Do you know the password to get in?"

Her dead green eyes looked back. "Yes,"

With a slightly strained smile he stepped back "Then by all means."

She walked in front of the door. "Ashisogi Jizō'," she said softly. There was silence.

Toshiro glanced at the door. "Nothings happening."

"The password must have changed." she said simply stepping away from the door.

Ukitake starred at her in shock. "Do you know what he would have changed it to?"

She tilted her head to the side her eyes starring at the lake. "I'm thinking."

Ukitake sat down on a rock with a sigh. The others following his example.

Yachiru on the other hand was bored. She began kicking rocks into the big lake in front of the door. At least it was something to do. Some kind of noise to eat away at the silence. Of course even that had to be ruined for her. Ichigo pulled her away from the lake.

"Do not disturb that water," he warned. He and Renji exchanged worried looks.

Toshiro stood up starring at the door. "Rip." he said. He scratched his head. "When his sword goes into Bankai, what's the extension what's he say?"

Nemu turned to look at the white haired boy. "Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō,"

With that the doors slowly started to open. Ukitake looked up surprised. "Well done, Shiro-chan,"

Hitsugaya ignored the vile nickname and followed the wizard inside. Ukitake made a ball of light in his hand as they entered the darkness.

He froze. As his light graced the room they found the ground was littered in bodies.

Nemu's eyes were wide at the sight. "Mayuri-sama" she whispered fearful.

Yoruichi looked over a body of a skeleton. "Hollows," she hissed.

Renji's eyes scanned the ground. "This is a tomb," Everyone began pulling out their blades. "We should never have come here,"

"Help!"

Everyone turned around, going back outside. Hovering above the water was a figure in white. Short black hair with three diamond shaped marks above his left eye. Behind him eight tentacles seemed to be shooting out of his back. One of those had Hanataro. "I hear one of these little ones has the ring. My master would very much like it," he laughed. "My name is Luppi and it is here that you will meet your end at my hands,"

Yoruichi was like a blur hopping from one tentacle to the other. Ichigo grabbed his blade running out to save Hana. The younger ones pulled out their blades as well.

With a quick slice Ichigo severed the tentacle that had Hanataro.

"You will pay for that," hissed Luppi another tentacle reaching for Hana.

Hiyori wouldn't let that happen. Her blade cut through the oncoming appendage.

"Into the mines!" called out Ukitake. As the Arcarnarr summoned more tentacles from his back.

"You will not get away!" he shouted at them.

The tentacles attached themselves to the door and the mine walls pulling them and causing the whole wall to collapse. Trapping the fellowship inside.

The darkness consumed them. Ukitake's form appeared in the light he made in his hand. "Well, now we have only one choice before us." he glanced behind them his features shadowed from the light. "We must face the long dark of Moria." he began walking ahead. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things then Hollows in the deep dark places of the world."

Gathering his courage, Hanataro followed the wizard.

A/N

So why wasn't Sauron and Saurmon in this movie more? My favorite parts to write so far. That's cause I can be a sneaky fan girl. I've already been called out on it too. *smiles* hehehe. I also can't wait for big battles. The bleach character abilities in the war will be fun I think. Thanks for the support thus far. I'm having fun writing it so I hope everyone's enjoying it.


	11. A Beast of Shadow and Flame

Chapter Eleven- A Beast of Shadow and Flame

They followed Ukitake's light. They stayed silent listening for anything to the silence. Only their footsteps made any sound.

The ground was littered in skeletons. Rotting white coats covering the bodies. The smell of decay was heavy in the air. But not suffocating. Nemu was taking the death of her people well. She stayed as silent as stoic as ever.

Ukitake paused when they came to a three separate hallways. He looked at them deep in thought. At last he just sat down on some rubble. "A moment please."

The others nodded also taking a seat on the ground while the wizard tried to remember the way.

Hana took a seat next to Ukitake. "Ukitake." he said quietly. "I get the feeling we are being followed."

The white haired man nodded. "We are."

Hanataro looked up worried.

"It's Wonderweiss. He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped from Mordor?" Hana asked.

"Maybe. Or set loose." The wizard starred at the three choices before them intently. "And now the ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. The tale of Margera is a sad story."

"Pity Kisuke-san should have killed him when he had the chance," the younger said venomously.

Ukitake blinked and looked down at the boy. "Pity? Pity is what stayed Kisuke's hand. Many that live deserve death and many that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Hana?" Hanataro looked at his feet, a little embarrassed by his out burst.

"Do not be so quick to deal out death and judgment. My heart tells me that Wonderweiss will still have a part to play. Though for good or ill," he shook his head. "I cannot tell."

"I wish the ring had never come to me," sighed Hana. "I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times." he placed a hand on the smaller ones shoulder. "Kisuke was meant to find the ring. Therefore you were meant to have it. There are other forces at work other then the forces of evil, Hana. And that is a very encouraging thought."

He looked up suddenly. "Oh. It's that way,"

Yachiru looked up excitedly. "You remember?" This journey had been very boring as of late.

Ukitake shook his head. "No. But the air smells cleaner down this way." he stood up and began walking through one of the passageways.

They walked in a large hallway. Ukitake made his light glow a little brighter so that this grand hallway could be seen completely. It was grand indeed. Great arches and pillars. Designed in the middle arches was a face of a child. A child with no pupils its mouth open slightly. A halo above its head. Large spikes coming out from its front.

"The halls of Ashisogi Jizō," Ukitake said. It was marvelous to see. If not a little frightening.

The four who had grown up in the Shire looked at the halls in wonder. Hiyori eyes were glassy, never in all her years did she think that she would be able to see the sights she had seen.

Nemu suddenly darted forward. Running through the halls.

"Wait!" hissed Ukitake following after her.

The others following quickly and quietly.

She had darted into a room. More skeletons lay along the ground. She walked up to a sarcophagus laying in the middle of the room.

Her hands running along the case.

It was terrifying to look at. A mask of black and white along the face, Golden teeth and gold along the jaw line. Blue hair.

Ukitake walked up to the sarcophagus reading the words that were carved on it. "Here lies Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Lord of Moria." Nemu bowed her head. Ukitake took a deep breath. His eyes glance about the room. In the hands of one of the skeletons was a book. He carefully pried it out of the dead scientist's grasp.

Yoruichi stood by the door uneasy. Her yellow eyes nervously darting about the room.

Ukitake flipped open the book his eyes scanning the pages.

Hitsugaya carefully walked through the room. His eyes taking in the death all around him.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but can't hold them for long," read Ukitake. "The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep."

Toshiro stepped back knocking a skeleton into the well it was carefully sitting on. The whole thing falls in causing a great deal of noise as it falls through the mines.

Everyone stiffens at the noise. Something must have heard that. It was silent for a moment.

Then.

The sound of drums.

Ukitake tossed the book to the side. He cast Toshiro a annoyed look and took charge.

"Hollows!" hissed Yoruichi.

"Stay close to Ukitake," advised Ichigo as he and Renji pulled the doors closed to the room as the wizard had advised.

Hiyori pulled Hana close. One hand on him, the other on her sword.

Renji scowled as he stepped back to await the horde of Hollows. "They have a Menos."

Yoruichi cracked her knuckles, ready for battle.

"Let them come," Nemu said softly taking her place, also ready to avenge the loss of her people.

The four younger ones were nervous as the door's were battered against. Hordes of angry Hollows were charging the door.

"All waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari," muttered Ukitake, releasing his sword.

"Howl Zabimaru," Renji said following the wizard's example.

At last the creatures of all sizes burst through. Their wails echoed across the room. They claws and teeth bared at the fellowship. Blades were out breaking the masks of the Hollows making them disincarnate right before their eyes.

At first things seemed easy. The Hollows went down quickly. But a loud wailing was heard that told them otherwise. It was far louder and more terrifying then any Hollow.

"Menos Grande," said Yoruichi bringing a swift kick down on the head of a Hollow.

And so it was. The creature was almost to tall to enter. All cloaked in black with a white face and long pointed nose.

Yoruichi was on the case. Swift kicks to it's face. But it's mask was to hard for her strikes alone.

A slash at the beast from Ichigo. To distract it, Renji's blade extended out raking it's blades along the creature's back.

Hiyori slashed at the Hollows. Desperate to protect Hana, whose fighting skills did not exist.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens Hyōrinmaru!" roared the white haired boy. Needing to redeem himself after being the cause of all of this. His ice dragon froze the Menos to the ground. Leaving Ichigo to deliver a final blow.

"Getsuga Tensho!" roared the orange haired man. A blue blade of light shot out from his sword, breaking the ground under it and hitting the Menos.

With one last howl of pain the creature disappeared into dust.

A moment to catch their breath was all that was allowed.

"We must go," urged Ukitake leading them out of the room and back into the great hall. "Run!" he yelled. The Hollows were closer then he had thought.

Running wasn't going to do them much good. Sooner then the wizard would have liked they were surrounded by Hollows. Hundreds of them.

Ukitake cursed under his breath.

A loud roar echoed through the mines. It made the Hollows back away from the Fellowship. A roar sounded, almost human, not Hollow like these others.

"Wh-What is that?" asked Hanataro.

"A creature made of shadows and darkness." answered the wizard, his voice not above a whisper. "This foe is beyond all of you." Ukitake bit his lip but moved on. "Let us go, hurry!"

The next area was filled with narrow steps and paths. Carefully the nine walked along the paths up the stairs. It was along the narrow bridge almost at the end where Ukitake stopped. He let the others pass him by.

"Ukitake?" asked Ichigo.

The white haired wizard smiled at him. "Lead them on, Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo started.

"Go on," Ukitake gave him a gentle push along.

"Where are you going, little wizard?"

Ukitake turned around. On the bridge appearing in a mass of black flames stood a large man.

"Yammy," whispered Ukitake. "Who woke you from your long slumber?"

"Eh?" grunted the large man. "I don't know bout any of that. I just heard a whispering that it was time to wake up. And good thing I did. I would've missed out on fun if I hadn't," The large man raised a fist attempting to bring it down on the wizard.

Ukitake was faster then this large mass of a man. Quickly jumping back as the hand smashed into the weak bridge cracking it severely.

"Be gone best!" ordered Ukitake. Pointing his blades at the beast.

A dark chuckle was his answer. A red light appeared in Yammy's hand and he fired it at the wizard. Ukitake held up his blades to his face. The piece in the middle that connected his blades absorbed the red blast as it was fired at him and shot it back at his opponent. It only knocking the creature back a little, unfortunately.

The wizard took a deep breath. "I am a servant of the secret fire. Wielder of the blades of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you!"

The rest of the fellowship watched safely on the other side of the bridge.

Yammy took another few steps towards the wizard.

"Go back to the shadows!" roared Ukitake slamming his blades into the ground. The creature's next step making the fragile bridge collapse. The beast Yammy falling into the depths below.

"Ukitake!" cried Hanataro, Renji holding him back, stopping the younger one from running onto the collapsing bridge.

The white haired wizard stood still on the shattering bridge making no effort to get off of it.

He looked over at them. "Run."

Hanataro watched horrified as the bridge collapsed underneath the wizard he too falling into the darkness.

"NOOO!" cried Hanataro. The other younger ones with similar looks of horror on their faces.

Ichigo grabbed the wailing Hana, leading him out of the mines. The older ones pushing the terrified younger ones away.

It was only a few more feet to the exit out of the mines. There they could rest for only a few moments.

Out in the fresh air and the sunlight, it did nothing to improve spirits.

Yoruichi looked over at Ichigo her yellow eyes wary her expression sad. Death was not something that the elves were very aware of. They didn't understand it as well as the race of men did. Nemu looked as stoic then ever but even her green eyes could not hide the pain that they held.

"Let's go everyone. Yoruichi, get them up." ordered Ichigo.

"Give them a moment!" roared Renji. His eyes glassy but no tears fell from him.

"In a few hours these hills will be covered in Hollows!" snapped Ichigo. "We must get to those woods by nightfall." he nodded to a lush green forest in the distance. His eyes drifted to the younger ones.

Yachiru crying in Hitsugaya's arms, he looking just as distraught. His green blue eyes filling with tears he would not permit to fall. Hiyori and Hana clinging to each other. Hana in a state of shock. His face pale. His eyes large and empty. Hiyori her face pained.

Death wasn't really something these young ones understood. Yes, people get old and die. But to have one just taken from you. It was a different kind of pain, and a lot harder to accept.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Let us go," he insisted.

* * *

Elsewhere in the land. The silver wizard sat at the top of his tower. His legs dangling over the edge. He looked down at what used to be lush trees and was now pits of fire and filled to the brim with Hollows and other such creatures.

He felt a presence behind him. Watching him. Carefully.

"I can no longer feel 'is presence in this world."

There was no answer. Just the presence taking a seat beside him.

"No regrets, there is more to do." the other man finally said.

Scarlet eyes looked over at his Lord. "I know," the smile that had faded from his face earlier, returned. "I'll get ya, ya're ring. Ya'll have ya body back in no time."

The sun was setting behind them. A twilight sky in front of him. The fading colors of orange and yellow becoming a dark blue and black. The white stars beginning to form in the sky.

"Stars are getting harder to see." sighed the silver haired wizard. "Cause of all that construction down there." He smiled at the brunette beside him. "Course ya probably don't see any stars over in Mordor."

"I do not." agreed Aizen.

The silver haired man looked back at sky. "Soon I won't be able to either." he sighed content. "But it's okay. Stars and trees. I'd tear them all down ta help ya."

A small smile graced the lips of the dark lord. He too, looked up at the sky where the stars were beginning to appear. You never know if you'll ever get to see them again.

A/N

Whew. I underestimated the difficulty of writing fighting scenes. I have faith that it'll get better in time.

Bonus Aizen and Gin for Marisa Serise because she likes them so much ^_^ Probably one last moment of piece between the two before all of the fighting begins. Not that they won't have more moments together but one last peaceful one.

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.


	12. So it Begins

Chapter 12- So it Begins

Ichigo led them all to a lush green forest. Tall trees blotted out most of the sky and the sunlight. Ichigo's dark brown eyes carefully took in their surroundings.

Yoruichi's yellow eyes looked around the forest to the golden leaves above them to the yellow flowers under their feet. She smiled at the orange haired leader. "Lothlórien. The fairest of all the dwellings of my people,"

Ichigo nodded in silent agreement.

Nemu's eyes on the other hand narrowed a bit. She glanced back at the younger ones, her green eyes analyzing them a bit. "Stay close to me, young ones." she advised. "There is a sorceress who dwells in these woods. Magic and nature are not things to be trusted."

Yoruichi chuckled softly to herself at Nemu's words, shaking her head.

Hana however did as he was told by the scientist. He walked closely behind her. His eyes wide and fearful.

"_You bring great evil with you, Ring Barrier,"_

Hanataro jumped looking around for the voice that had spoke to him. But there was no one to be found. And no one else seemed to have heard. He stayed closer to Nemu keeping his eyes fixed to the ground.

"Well," the scientist continued. "They don't know who they are dealing with. If I ever get the chance, I would experiment on her to the-"

She stopped her green eyes growing wide at the glowing blue point in her face. Everyone backed up as pale faced elves with glowing blue arrows and bows surrounded them.

Ichigo sighed annoyed putting his hands up a bit to show they meant no harm.

"The scientist smelled of such horrid poisons, how could we not find you?" a young looking man stepped up adjusting his glasses.

Nemu said nothing her expression returning to a blank slate, but a fire was burning behind those dark green eyes.

The slender boy dressed in white led them through the forest a bit, as a twilight sky feel over them.

He adjusted his glasses once more and turned to Yoruichi. "Shihon-sama," he bowed slightly.

She smiled slightly, the events of their days slowly catching up with her. "Ishida-san," she nodded to him. "Watashi-tachi no nakama wa anata ni mieru,"

He nodded at her words moving on.

His dark blue eyes rested on Ichigo next. "Kurosaki-sama, Anata wa watashi-tachi ni shira rete iru,"

The orange haired boy shook his head. "Uryu," he said in reply.

The elf frowned at being called his first name but said nothing of it.

"So I have head so much about the curtsey of the Elves and I have yet to see any of it here" Nemu said dryly. Her dark green eyes narrowed almost to slits.

Ishida looked over to her. "My apologies we haven't had dealings with your kind since the dark days," he smirked slightly as he spoke, putting her hands to her eyes.

She looked over to him. "You know what this scientist says to that? Ich spucke auf dein grab,"

Ichigo smiled weakly grabbing her arm roughly. "Knock it off," he hissed at her. The Elf was unfazed by her words. He merely glanced over the rest of the group until his eyes rested on Hanataro.

"You bring great evil with you," his glasses seemed to flash in the dim light. Dark blue orbs looked over to Ichigo. "You can go no further,"

After that the night seemed to drag on. Ishida and Ichigo argued in a language no one but Yoruichi could understand. Her yellow eyes watched both men carefully. Ready to step in should she need to. Hiyori, Toshiro and Yachiru dozed on and off through the night, the death of the wizard still heavy in their hearts. It was hard to sleep. And Nemu had gone back to her stoic state.

Ichigo and Uryu having a whispering argument.

"Watashi-tachi wa anata no hogo o hitsuyo to suru,"

"Howaito-sama wa, enjo o teikyo suru koto wa deki mase n. Kore wa kiken na koto desu,"

"Watashi wa to hanashi masho u kanojo,"

"Suru koto wa deki mase n,"

Hantaro sighed sadly. He was sitting on the soft ground. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs tightly.

"Ukitake's death was not in vain," Hanataro looked up. Renji was standing beside him watching the two argue. "and he wouldn't want you to give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Hana, don't carry the weight of the dead,"

Hana returned his gaze to the ground having nothing to say to the red head's surprisingly wise words.

The Elf walked up to them his brow furrowed a bit, Ichigo walking right behind him. "You may stay here for tonight. We will head on in the morning,"

The Fellowship gave a relieved sigh and got ready to rest in peace for once while the Elves watched over them.

At dawn they were awoken and were led through the forests of the Elves. Hiyori's eyes were wide at all she saw, not even being able to keep a scowl on her face. Ichigo's fingers brushed the petals of a golden flower carefully as they walked, even the beauty here mesmerized the ranger.

Uryu stopped pointing in the not to far off distance. A great golden tree was there. "There is the heart of the Elven Kingdom, home to the Lady Unohana and Lord Kuchiki,"

They walked further still to reach the heart of the Elves' city. A calm silence over all of them.

They climbed the long staircase of the tree that wrapped around and up the great three. Until they reached their destination.

"Lord Kuchiki and Lady Unohana," Uryu stepped back introducing the two elves slowly making their way towards the companions. When the two entered it seemed a light was shining on the Fellowship. Both Elves were dressed in elegant silvers and whites and both had midnight black hair. They walked hand in hand to stand just a few feet away from the Fellowship.

The male spoke first. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." He spoke softly but sternly a hint of arrogance in his voice. His dark gray eyes looked over them all. "Eight there are here yet nine there were. Tell me, where is Ukitake, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

There was an uneasy silence that followed his question. The lady's dark blue eyes looked over each of them.

She closed her eyes. "He has fallen into shadow,"

Kuchiki turned to look at her, a slight confusion in his gray eyes, and yet understanding as well.

"He was felled by Yammy of Moria," Yoruichi said coldly her yellow eyes darting towards Nemu before returning to the Elven Lords. "For we went needlessly into the depths and halls of the Scientists labs."

Once more the two Elf lords glanced at each other before Unohana spoke once more. "Needless were none of the deeds of Ukitakethe Gray," she said kindly. "We do not yet know his true purpose," She looked to Nemu who had her head down her green eyes almost empty. "Do not let the shadows weigh you down, Nemu Kurotsuchi. For the world is full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief,"

Nemu looked up slowly at this but the Elf Queen had turned to look towards the red head of their group, Renji. He couldn't hold her gaze and just looked away.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" asked Lord Kuchiki. Unohana looked back at him. Without Ukitake, all hope is lost.

Unohana looked to Ichigo. "Your Fellowship stands on the edge of a knife stray but a little and it will fail," Her eyes scanned them all once more. "Yet, hope remains while the company is true," her eyes turned to Hanataro. "Go now and rest, for your hearts are filled are troubled and filled with sorrow."

Yet she said these words Hana heard different ones in his head.

"_Welcome Hanataro of the Shire, one who has seen His eyes," _

They had been led to a small clearing. Mournful singing was in the distance. Soothing but also very sad.

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side listening to the song. "A lament for Ukitake,"

Hiyori looked up also listening. "What are they saying?"

The violet haired elf looked away. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still to near,"

"I bet they don't sing about his love for candy," giggled Yachiru. Though it sounded like fake cheer to Hana. Everyone was still hurting from the passing of their friend.

Ichigo had walked off for one of their group was missing. At the edge of their camp site he saw the red head, Renji.

"You can rest you know. This area is well protected,"

He shook his head. "I will find no rest here. His dark brown eyes looked over at Ichigo. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said…even now there is still hope," he sighed. "But I cannot see it. It's been a long time since we've had any hope.

Ichigo frowned looking for some words of comfort, but nothing came to him.

Renji continued. "My father is a noble man, but….his rule is failing and our people lose hope. He looks to me to make things right, and I'll do it." Renji's curled his fingers into fists, determination flashing through his eyes for a moment. "I will see the glory of Gondor restored," He looked towards the orange haired man. "Have you ever seen it Ichigo? The white tower a spike of peral and silver?"

Ichigo looked down nodding. "I have seen the white city, long ago,"

Renji grinned. "One day, our paths will lead us there, and the tower guard will take up the call, that the lords of Gondor have returned!"

Ichigo smiled a bit, turning away from Renji.

* * *

He didn't know what it was, but something was calling him. It was late and all were sleeping. He walked quietly and quickly towards whatever it was that was calling out to him. He felt nervous when he saw the Elf Queen, Unohana. She was by what looked like a bird bath of some kind. She had an urn in her hand and was filling it up from a clear stream not to far off.

He slowly made his way towards her. She saw him and smiled her kind smile.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked, gesturing to what the pedestal.

Hana looked at it warily "What will I see?"

Unohana smiled, pouring the water from the urn onto what she called the mirror. "Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things. Things that are. Things that were. And some things…." she smiled kindly stepping back. "that have not yet come to pass."

Hanataro took a deep breath stepping up and looked down at the mirror.

At first the mirror shimmered and a figure dressed in white appeared. Long white hair as well. A blade in each hand. Familiar shaped blades. Hanataro gasped happily. Ukitake! The wizard turned around frowning. He held out his hand towards Hana and in a flash of white his image was gone, only to be replaced by the Shire. Then the Shire in ruins and in flames. Hana gasped out in horror as he watched Hollows devour the Visords. He watched the blonde Visord Shinji be chained and beaten. A man with a smiling face watches in the distance, in robes of silver, someone by his side sort of crouched over. Hana can't make the other figure out. And then the mirror shimmers away to be replaced by a man. He stands on a black tower with dark black and red clouds around him. The wind whips his white clothing around him. That stray brown hair in his face. His dark brown eyes cold and cruel. He reaches out to Hana. A smug smile on his face. Aizen.

Hanataro cried out pulling away from the mirror and falling backwards. He looked towards the Elf. She stood still her eyes closed, her fingers linked together in front of her. At last she spoke. "I know what it is you saw. For it is in my mind as well. It is what will come to pass should you fail." She opened her eyes slightly but didn't look at Hana. "The Fellowship is breaking. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy you all,"

Hana took the ring into his hand and held it out to her. "If you ask it of me, I will give you the one ring"

Her eyes went wide and she turned to look at the golden ring. Her hand moving out slowly to touch it. "You offer it to me freely….I will not deny that my heart has greatly desired this….." her eyes lit up and a dark wave of energy came off of her. That man. Aizen appeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her whispering words into her ear. His poisonous lips upon her skin. "Instead of a dark lord you would have a queen!" Darkness swirled around the two as she spoke. Her eyes glowed a dark blue. "Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger then the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!"

Hana backed away from her scared and confused. Hiding the ring from her sight. Dark brown eyes narrowed at this. As the power faded Aizen's image vanished as well. Leaving the elf queen alone. She slowly returned to her normal self. She placed a hand to her lips her eyes downcast, an ashamed gesture. "So I pass the test….I shall remain Unohana and return to the West."

Hana shook his head. "I can't do this by myself!"

She looked back at him. "You are a ring barrier. To bare a ring of power, is to be alone," She held out her hand, showing the younger a ring of her own. "This is Chiyu, the Ring of healing. And I am it's keeper," she lowered her hand at once. "This task was appointed to you Hanataro. And if you can not find a way, then no one will,"

He looked down sadly. "Then I know what I must do. I am just afraid to do it."

She stepped forward smiling kindly. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future,"

Hanataro smiled back at her. His hand tightening over the ring. He knew exactly what had to be done.

* * *

"Do ya know how Hollows first came inta bein?" Silver robes fluttered around the perfected creature. "They were humans firs'. Tortured an' fed nothin but despair. An' now, perfected." A wide grin spread across the wizards face. "My fighting Arrancar. Whom do ya serve?"

The blonde Arrancar stood strong, his arms behind his back. A mask fragment on his forehead and a blue marking along his right cheek. "Ichimaru-sama," he said calmly without hesitation.

Ichimaru smiled a wider smile. He glanced back to watch others put on armor and suit up for battle.

Two hundred ready for battle Arrancar. He gestured the blonde, Tesla to follow him. He stood on his platform overlooking all the activity in the pits. Arrancar slowly gathering around him

"Hunt em' all down, do not stop until they are found. Ya do not know pain, ya do not no fear, ya will taste flesh!"

There was a roar of cheers at this.

He turned back to Tesla. One of the lil' ones carries somethin of great value to meh. I want 'em alive an' unspoiled. Kill the others."

Tesla nodded. He adjusted his black gloves and headed out to lead the others.

Gin smiled feeling a back against his once Tesla had gone.

"So it begins?" Gin asked softly.

"So it begins," agreed the man behind him. The ring of power soon to be in their grasp.


End file.
